Alphabet Prompts
by jadewests
Summary: Basically, you suggest a prompt depending on the letter. I write the fic. JORI.
1. A

**Hey guys,**

This is the first time I've written for the Victorious category so I apologise if the characters are OOC.

Anyway, I decided to do alphabet one-shots for Jori (Jade and Tori). Basically as the summary says, you suggest the prompt/idea and I'll write the story. Not every chapter will be the same length, some may be less that 1k, some may be near 1k and some may be way over. In general they'll be about 1k, maybe less, since they are short prompted one-shots.

I'll choose the prompt I like best and I'm sorry if yours doesn't get chosen. There is the possibility that I'll do one-shots for those prompts that I like but don't end up using. I will be using some of my own ideas, but mostly your ideas since this is your story as well as mine.

The prompts don't have to be Jori as a couple, they can be friendship as well.

Another note is that not all the chapters will be set during high school, there will be some for the future.

**Wow, longest A/N I've done!**

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this first prompt for the letter A!

**Prompt: Jade is anxious about something, what is it?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, only this prompt and my Blackberry which I'm currently typing on.  
  
_Anxious_

Anxious.

The only way to describe Jade right now.

Yes, even Jade West gets nervous. She's still human though a very mean one.

Still anxious.

Jade rests the side of her head on her locker as she continues to stare at her. She being the girl of her dreams. Okay maybe not her dreams, but she has been crushing on her for a while. A little over a year but who's counting.

Green eyes meet brown for a split second before Jade looks away. Damn, nearly caught. Well maybe caught, only possibly. Hopefully not.

Jade mentally shakes her head to stop her pointless ramble.

_"It's go time."  
_  
Jade mentally rolls her eyes at that thought. She lifts her head off the locker and strolls over, yes strolls, to the brunette girl.

As she gets closer, her hands start shaking and she feels herself becoming more warm. Nearly there and she's more or less sweating. Visible, she doesn't know. She hopes it isn't. She has a reputation to protect.

Getting back into character, Jade slams the locker before leaning against it.

"What-" Tori starts before seeing the look on her face.

"Jade? Are you okay? You're swea-" Jade stops her there.

"I don't sweat, remember." It's more of a statement than a question but nevertheless, Jade continues.

"Uh, Veg-" Jade stops midway to correct herself. "Tori, will you, um, could you, uh, would you possibly, ah fuck this."

Jade grabs Tori's wrist and drags her to the janitors closet.

"Jade-" Tori can't get a word in before she's interupted once again.

"Can it Vega," Jade buzzes in.

Tori's jaw drops slightly as her eyes widen. Her mouth is shut quite quickly after she notices the glare Jade is giving her.

"So Tori," Jade tries to say when Tori grins at her.

"WHAT?" She bursts out.

Tori looks taken back, "s-sorry, continue."

Jade shakes her head, "no. What were you smiling about?"

Tori gives her a shy smile, "you called me Tori."

Jade nods her head, "yeah and?"

Tori shakes her head and motions for her to continue.

Jade mutters to herself, thinking of what to say. Well more like how to say it.

"Just spit it out Jade," Tori exclaims getting impatient.

There is silence for a few minutes as Jade continues to talk to herself.

"Will you be-" _No._

"Could you-" _No way._

"Maybe you'd-" _Hell no._

"JADE!" Tori shouts, impatient once again.

"Be my girlfriend?" Jade blurts out.

It's silent in the closet again. A shocked Tori and a still anxious Jade, mostly embarrassed now.

Jade shakes her head, "never mind. Forget I said anything." She reaches for the door handle, about to leave.

Tori grasps Jade's hand, pulling her close. She gently places her lips on Jade's, unsure of how she'll react.

Jades trembling hands place themselves on Tori's waist as her lips press harder against Tori's.

After eventually pulling away, they rest their foreheads together; Tori's hands now laced in each other around Jade's neck whilst Jade's arms are wrapped tightly around Tori's waist.

Jade's brain nearly explodes in excitement when she hears the next word escaping from Tori's lips.

"Yes."

**So did you guys enjoy it?  
Please leave a review with ideas for the next letter!**

- Georgia


	2. B

Hey guys,

Thank you for all the reviews and prompt suggestions.

I actually had another idea for this word but changed it. It was originally going to be '5 time Tori gets caught staring and 1 time she doesn't'. I could write that as a separate fic but only if enough people ask for it.

For this letter, not all the scenes are from Victorious though there may be some you recognise. But the detail won't be exact since this is a fictional story.

Anyway, here is B.

/

*Boobs.*

"Stop staring," Andre hisses, nudging Tori's side.

Tori's eyes left Jade's chest and glances at Andre.

"Hmm."

Andre rolls his eyes, "Stop staring at Jade's boobs."

Tori gasps defensively, "I was not staring at Jade's-"

"Staring at my what?"

Tori's eyes widen as she turns around to face Jade, who now has a smirk on her face.

Tori shakes her head before mumbling, "Nothing."

She fiddles with her fingers whilst looking anywhere but Jade.

"Staring at my what?" Jade repeats.

Tori shakes her head, "I wasn't staring at you."

Jade slides around the table until she's next to Tori.

"What are you doing?" Tori asks, scared of what Jade might do.

Tori hears a quiet giggle, a giggle she can recognise anywhere.

She glances up at Cat to see her snuggling into Beck's side. Her eyes transfixed on Beck's.

As Tori goes to look at Jade, she feels a hand on her thigh.

She then hears a voice whisper in her ear.

"You make it so obvious."

She feels familiar teeth tug on her ear before the voice whispers again.

"Babe."

...

As Tori opens the front door, the Christmas decoration on it rattles slightly.

"Jade?" Tori questions.

"Correct," she smirks at the house owner.

Jade strolls into the house, uninvited. Tori rolls her eyes and shuts the door. She notices that Jade is scanning the house which is now littered with decorations from the garage. She then takes this chance to study what Jade's wearing.

Dark green long tee, short black skirt, black tights and black combat boots.

Tori's eyes beg to stop below her shoulders but are forced to look at Jade's face.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Merry Christmas," Jade responds, no expression on her face.

"You're my secret santa?"

Tori frowns, unsure as to whether Jade is joking or if she's actually being serious for once.

She then continues upon noticing that Jade isn't joking.

"So what's my present?"

Jade sighs, "An idea ... for a present ... for Andre."

"You," Tori gestures at Jade, "know what to get Andre."

Jade's eyes flicker between Tori's chest and her eyes. She nods slowly.

A smile appears on Tori's face as she responds, "Great, what is it?"

Jade smirks.

"Beg me."

Tori raises an eyebrow.

"Okay," Tori starts.

Jade's eyes snap up to Tori's face in shock before trailing back to their original position.

Tori studies Jade's face to see that she's nibbling on her lip, obviously liking what she's seeing.

She then steps towards Jade whom does even flinch.

Tori leans towards Jade's ear and whispers.

"Stop staring at my tits."

/

What did you guys think? I hope it's similar to what you wanted.

Also, I got 2 reviews and 8 follows. Would it be possible to get a couple more reviews for this chapter? Even if its just a one worded comment.

-Georgia


	3. C

So this chapter was going to be coffee but then I got this idea. Based on a dream I had so I had to write it before I forgot it.

And yes I know that they are both OOC here but they had to be for this one to work the way I wanted it to.

But I guess we could just say that they have been friends for years, and are now in their early 20s?

Also thank you so much for the reviews! I am blown away, seriously. I didn't expect 11 reviews for 1 chapter.

Though I didn't use the suggestions, I have written them down for possible one-shots so look out for them.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tori or Jade, only the prompt and my Blackberry.

/

Changing Rooms

"Tori, open the door." Jade whines, bored of waiting for her to finish up.

Tori fiddles with her bra before unlocking the door, swinging it open until she could see Jade.

Jade slides in to the cubicle and locks the door. She turns around to see Tori bent over in just a bra and panties; damn she hates that word so much.

"Sit there," Tori says now standing up. She'd cleared space on the little bench for Jade.

Jade sits herself down as Tori adjusts the bra she's put on.

"Pass my shorts please," Tori asks, still fiddling with the bra.

Jade looks around and eventually finds her denim shorts on the floor under the mini bench. She picks them up and tosses them to Tori who quickly slides them over her long tanned legs.

Tori doesn't bother zipping them nor buttoning them since they are quite fitting as it is so there is no chance of them falling down. She leans to the side of Jade to grab another bra from the collection she'd picked up.

Whilst she's doing this, Jade hooks her fingers in Tori's belt loops and pulls her closer causing Tori to stumble. She zips up the shorts and fastens the button before resting her arms around her upper legs.

Tori gives Jade a hanger before undoing the bra she has on.

"Put this back on the hanger for me." She takes the bra off and passes it to Jade who, unknown to her, gawks at her breasts.

Jade eventually gets the bra on the hanger and looks up to see Tori leaning to the side of her again, picking out another bra.

Jade slightly lifts herself off the mini bench, wraps an arm around Tori's waist to keep her steady and ducks under Tori to hang the bra with the others. She sits herself back down, her arm still on Tori's torso.

Tori eventually picks out a bra and puts it on. She looks at Jade before messing with a few strands of her hair.

Since high school, Jade let her hair grow before chopping it to just below her shoulders. Her hair now back to its original colour of brown. Instead of adding coloured extensions, she's got blonde highlights running through it.

"You know, I really do like your hair like this," Tori murmurs, a hand running through Jade's locks.

Jade smirks at her. "And I like your hair, but I can't reach it." She pouts slightly causing Tori to giggle.

Tori goes to straddle Jade but grabs her hands to pull her off the bench.

"Now you can reach it," she winks at Jade.

Tori shuffles herself closer to her, a knee lightly touching her jean clad centre. Jade holds in a moan, stopping herself from shutting her eyes.

Tori sees Jade's distress and cocks her head to the side. "Are you okay?"

Jade stiffly nods her head and Tori wiggles further towards her, her knee pushing against her centre.

Tori raises and eyebrow after she realises the reaction she gets when she moves her knee.

"Are you gay?" She questions.

Jade's eyes snap open and she shakes her head, gulping a moan.

"Bi then?"

Jade slowly nods her head, a quiet moan escaping her lips.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since I saw you perform for Trina," Jade whispers.

"So if I did this," Tori starts. She slides her hands around Jade's waist and down to the pocket of her jeans, squeezing her butt slightly.

Jade's eyes snaps shut and she runs a hand through her own hair.

She opens her eyes again when Tori starts speaking again.

"What about this?"

She can feel Tori's hot breath moving up her neck, across her jaw and on her cheek.

Tori presses her lips on Jade's to which Jade is unable to respond from shock.

Tori pulls away to look at her expression.

Jade snaps back to reality, wrapping her arms around Tori's torso and connecting their lips again.

They pull away a few seconds later, panting in need of oxygen.

"Mm, I'd like that." Jade murmurs.

/

Good? Bad? Leave a review!

Also leave ideas/prompts for the letter 'd'.

- Georgia


	4. D

SkylerPhoenix: I answer any questions I'm asked so it okay. Yes I was in the dream but probably not in the way you'd expect.

So a couple of people suggested this but I've done it differently to what was requested so I hope this is okay.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own Victorious :(

Denial

/

"Tori!" Cat squeals, running towards the lunch table.

She dumps her bag on the floor and sits herself next to her friend.

"Hey Cat," Tori greets before continuing eating her lunch.

"So is it true?" Cat asks.

Tori looks at her confused, "is what true?"

"That you and Jade are dating?" Cat squeaks.

Tori spits out the water she had in her mouth.

"WHAT?" She shouts.

"Are you?" Cat asks impatient.

Tori shakes her head vigorously, "No! We're not dating."

Cat's smile quickly drops, "oh."

"Wait. Did you want us-"

"Hey Vega," Jade interrupts as she approaches the table.

"Hey," Tori replies.

Doing the same as Cat, she drops her bag on the floor and sits herself on the other side of Tori; leaving quite a gap of course.

Cat lets out a loud squeal before she directs the question at Jade, "so it is true? I mean Tori said no. Not that I don't believe her because she is my best friend. But you're also my best friend aren't you Jadey. And I know you'd never lie to me. Apart from that time when-"

"Is what true?" Jade sharply interrupts Cat's monologue before digging into her burger.

Just as Cat is about to reply, Beck and Andre appear at the table. Beck sits himself next to Jade and Andre next to him.

"Oh its the lovebirds," Andre hoots.

"We broke up 8 months ago," Jade hisses.

"He's talking about you and Tori," Beck states.

Jade's eyes widen.

"WHAT?" She shouts before facing Tori.

"What the fuck did you say?" She hisses.

Tori shakes her head, "I didn't say anything!"

Jade motions between her and Tori, "we are not dating. Why would you even think that? You know I hate her guts."

Andre raises his eyebrow, not believing her, whilst Beck just rubs her shoulder in comfort.

"Who told you that anyway?" Jade growls at Andre.

He quickly points at someone across the parking lot.

Jade leaps out of her seat and storms over to Sinjin before anyone can stop her. The whole school watching her every move.

She grabs him by his collar, lifts him off the floor and pushes him against the nearest thing which happened to be a bin. Just as she's about to speak, Tori grabs her and pulls her off Sinjin.

"What the fuck Vega!" Jade exclaims.

Tori just ignores her and drags her back to their table. Tori sits down and Jade copies her.

Everyone just stares at them until Jade decides to yell, "WHAT?"

That's when everyone looks away and continue whatever it is that they were doing previously.

"Are you sure you're not dating," Beck asks.

Jade just glares at him.

Robbie approaches the table, Rex of course with him.

"Sinjin says he's sorry but he thought it was true."

Jade rolls her eyes.

"Are you dating though?"

Robbie's eyes flicker between the two girls, unsure of their reaction to the puppets question.

"No." Tori answers.

...

Tori pulls away from the kiss but not too far. She rests her forehead on hers before speaking.

"Babe, you are so obvious," she murmurs, pecking her lips.

Jade growls at this small action.

"Sorry for not wanting everyone to know."

Tori just giggles.

"You're so cute when you're protective," Tori states.

Jade gives her a hard stare then leans in to kiss her again.

"I love you," she mumbles into the kiss.

Tori giggles, "I love you too Jadelyn."

/

Well that turned out completely differently to what I expected. Its quite long compared to the other 3 as well. Would you even say it includes denial? Oh well.

Not many reviews for the last chapter and one 1 prompt. Can I get more prompts for the next chapter?

-Georgia


	5. E

Hola. How's everyone doing in school or college or whatever it is you guys are doing?

Quite a few prompts for this one but no ideas for what to write for a majority of them unfortunately.

Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Dan owns it all, not me unfortunately.

Exchanging gifts

/

Jade glances over at Tori, checking she's still facing her locker, before she makes her move. She grabs the box from her locker, shuts the door and strolls over to said girl.

Placing a hand over her eyes, Jade whispers into her ear, "guess who."

Tori giggles before responding, "hey Jade."

After Jade removes her hand, Tori turns around and pecks her lips.

"Hey babe," Jade smiles; something that she rarely does in public. She takes the box from behind her back and pushes it towards Tori.

Tori takes the box and unwraps it.

She gasps.

"Babe."

Her eyes flicker up to meet Jade's.

"Oh my- Jade!"

Tori glances back at the box, her fingers running over the diamonds.

"I know it's not much but-" Jade starts.

"Not much?! Babe this must have cost a fortune!" Tori exclaims.

Jade just shrugs her shoulders.

"Seriously! You didn't have to get me something this extravagant. I'm not worth it." Tori murmurs, watching the diamonds sparkle in the light.

"You are worth it. You're priceless," Jade states.

Tori smiles shyly, her head tipping to the side slightly to allow her hair cover her blushing cheeks. She unhooks the bracelet and holds it out to Jade. Tori looks through her eyelashes as she speaks.

"Put it on me?"

After Jade fastens the bracelet, Tori turns back to her locker and takes out a bag, handing it to Jade.

Jade glares at her.

"A pink bag, seriously."

Tori grins mischievously, "I like pink."

Jade rolls her eyes and opens the bag to see a wrapped item inside.

"Hi guys," Cat squeals.

"Shut up, I'm opening a present," Jade hisses.

"Why are you so mean to me," Cat cries before walking off.

"You didn't have to be mean to her," Tori comments whilst shoving her shoulder.

Jade ignores her and unwraps the item.

"Are these...?"

Tori nods her head.

"Like from the actual...?"

Tori nods again.

"How did you get them?" Jade gasps, running her fingers down the blades.

"I have my ways."

Jade tears her eyes away from the scissors and looks at her girlfriend.

"Wow. This makes my gift look shit," Jade mumbles sadly.

Tori shakes her head, "no it doesn't! Your gift is gorgeous!"

Jade tucks her new scissors in the waistband of her skirt, throws the bag and wrapping paper in the bin next to them and wraps her arms around Tori's waist.

"Happy Anniversary gorgeous," she murmurs, pecking her lips.

"Happy 2 year Anniversary Jadelyn," Tori giggles.

"Eugh. How have you put up with me for 2 years?" Jade asks.

Tori shrugs her shoulders, "I love you."

"I love you too Vic."

/

So how was it? Good? Bad?

Now its time to review with feedback and ideas for the letter 'F'.

-Georgia


	6. F

Okay so I know the last chapter wasn't as good as it could've been but I hope this one is better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

/

Flight

"Please don't leave," Jade weeps, her arms firmly fixed around Tori's neck.

"Please don't," Jade bawls.

"Baby, you know I have to," Tori replies, tears now pouring down her cheeks.

"Can't you cancel?"

Tori shakes her head.

"Re-schedule?"

Tori shakes her head again.

"Anything?"

"It's only going to be a couple of days, Jade. Surely we can manage that," Tori states, trying to stop herself from bawling again.

Jade shakes her head, "nooooo. I'll miss you too much."

"I'll miss you too baby girl."

Tori glances at the clock in front of her.

14:09

"Babe, I need to go. I'll miss my flight," Tori murmurs, not making an attempt to move.

Jade holds on tighter. Tori winces.

"Ouch," she whimpers.

Jade pulls away slightly, enough for Tori to slide out of her grasp.

She reaches out a hand to wipe the tears of her girlfriends' cheeks.

"I love you Jadelyn," Tori whispers, leaning in to peck her lips.

"I love you Vega," Jade sobs.

"You won't be able to call me that for very long," Tori giggles, trying to light up the mood.

Jade gives her a small smile and a quiet giggle.

Tori stops being strong and allows the tears to tickle down her face. She turns around and walks towards her gate; not looking back once. It'll hurt her too much.

/

Sad chapter, I hope it wasn't too sad. I'm thinking of doing a sequel for this one, would you guys like one?

Leave ideas for G please!

Also, if I get 10+ reviews before Wednesday then I will upload 2 chapters that day.

-Georgia


	7. G

Okay so it took me a while to think of this one but I eventually came up with an idea.

Better late than never right?

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: as if I own Victorious now.

/

Gorgeous.

Never in her life has she been described as gorgeous.

Her parents described her as beautiful or a bitch.

Her past boyfriends described her as hot.

Her male classmates described her as sexy or smokin'.

Her female classmates described her as a whore or slut.

Her friends described her as scary but kind or cute.

Never in the 17 years she's been alive has she been described as gorgeous.

Well, not until today.

...

After placing her books into her scissor decorated locker, Jade leaves the school building and walks over to the gangs usual table.

"Hey Jade," Beck says, looking up from his textbook. Jade responds with a nod.

She sits herself down, waiting for Tori to arrive with their lunch. Jade begins to drum on the table, boredom overcoming her.

"Jade," Beck whispers.

Jade stops instantly. Though they may not be dating anymore, Jade does still have respect for him.

"HI JADE," Cat yells, running over to the table.

Cat sits herself down on Jade's right, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"NO!" Jade yells, not liking the contact.

Cat pulls away in an instant, now scared of her best friend.

Not long after Cat arrived, Tori walked through the school doors. Approaching the table, Tori leans over Jade slightly and wraps her arms around her waist.

"Hey gorgeous."

As soon as those words left Tori's lips, Jade froze. Tori let go of Jade after feeling her tense up. She sat down beside her girlfriend, placing both of their lunches on the table.

As Tori begins to eat her lunch, she notices everyone around the table staring at her. She goes to speak but Jade stops her.

"What did you call me?' She whispers in shock.

Tori glances at her in confusion, "gorgeous. Why?"

"Do you mean it?" is Jades' quick response.

Tori nods her head, "of course I do."

A shy smile spreads on Jades' face, "really?"

Tori nods again, "you're gorgeous Jade."

Jades' shy smile turns into a beaming smile.

"Thank you."

Jade entwines their fingers before pecking Tori's lips.

...

"Jade," Tori starts.

Jade doesn't move her eyes from the tv. Tori fiddles with Jades' fingers as she continues.

"Why were you shocked when I called you gorgeous today?"

Jade sighs, tearing her eyes from The Scissoring and looking up to see Tori's confused face.

"No-one has ever called me gorgeous before," she mumbles.

Tori raises her eyebrow.

"I'm being serious Tor, I've never ever been called gorgeous before."

"What have you been called then?" Tori questions.

"Sexy, hot, beautiful, cute, bitch, whore, slut, scary," Jade lists, counting them off on her fingers.

Tori's eyes widen, "who calls you a whore and slut?"

Jade sighs, "who do you think?"

Tori stays quiet, not wanting to reply.

"Yeah."

It's quiet for a few moments.

"So I'm the first person to call you gorgeous?" Tori speaks up, breaking the silence.

Jade nods her head. Tori grins.

"I feel special."

Jade giggles, "you are special Vic."

"And you are gorgeous Jadelyn."

/

What did you guys think?

Leave a review, I want to know what you guys think of it so far!

-Georgia


	8. H

And here is the letter H.

Enjoy :)

Prompt: As much as Jade hates to admit it, she does love hugs. Especially a certain someone's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I only own my Blackberry which I'm currently typing on.

/

Hugs

Jade forces her locker open, throwing her books inside. She shuts it with the same force and rests her head on it. She feels arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Don't touch me," Jade snarls. The person doesn't move. "I said don't touch me Beck!" Hot tears now threatening to fall.

Beck turns Jade around in his arms and strokes her hair. She doesn't pull away. Sometimes she needs a hug, even if it's from her ex-boyfriend.

...

Sitting on the floor with her back against a chair and scissors in hand, Jade cut up the piece of cloth.

"Stupid parents, stupid rules, stupid car," Jade muttered to herself frustrated.

A bouncing ball of energy skips into the room and over to Jade. "Hi Jadey," Cat exclaims pretty loudly.

Jade just snarls at her. "WHAT?"

Flinching slightly, Cat positions herself next to the pale girl. She wraps her arms around her waist and rests her head on her shoulder.

Jade attempts to get out of her grasp but Cat just holds on tighter. Jade sighs giving up and eventually rests her head on the obviously dyed velvet hair.

How could she be stupid, her best friend would obviously know how to calm her down, how to make her forget about everything.

...

Jade plops down at their usual table, her bag dropping on the floor and her food on the table. She sighs deeply, resting her head in the palm of her left hand.

"What's wrong Jade?" Robbie asks before looking back at his food as though he didn't say anything. Though he's known Jade for years, he's still obviously scared of her.

"You wanna talk about it baby?" Rex chimes in.

Jade just glares at them, noticing no-one else has arrived. Robbie moves closer to Jade, waiting for a reaction. Upon seeing none, he moves even closer and places and arm around her shoulder.

"NO!" Jade yells, scaring the life out of him as well as causing him to of course pee his pants.

"Pee your pants again?" Andre asks as he approaches the table. Robbie simply nods his head.

Hugs from a nerd are a definite no. Especially one that carries a flirty puppet everywhere.

...

"'Sup little red," Andre says, sitting himself next to a giggly Cat.

He's unaware of the mood Jade is in until Beck points it out.

"Jade, are you okay?" He says slightly concerned. Just because they broke up doesn't mean he can't care for her. It did happen 2 years ago.

Jade looks up at Beck before returning to her lunch. The plastic fork in her hand repeatedly stabbed the salad, her anger being let out.

"Is it about-" Andre begins when Tori plops down on the other side of Jade.

"Hey boys and squirrels," she says happily. She kisses Jade on the cheek before opening her lunch.

Everyone at the table stares at her. She looks up after feeling eyes burning through her.

"What?" Tori asks confused. Cat is the one who answers first.

"Something's wrong with Jade."

Tori just shrugs her shoulders, "I know." She resumes eating her turkey sandwich. She places a hand on Jades leg, rubbing it to soothe her. A way of saying 'I'm here for you' or 'its okay'.

"You know you can tell us anything Jade," Andre speaks up, breaking the silence. He places a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it as an attempt to comfort her.

Jade head snaps up as she glares at his hand to which Andre responds by pulling it away quickly.

"I'm going to say that she's okay," he says, still scared.

Just because he's her girlfriend's best friend, it doesn't mean she'll accept any form of contact from him. He should count himself lucky that Tori was there or he'd have a much worse response.

...

Jade slams the front door of her house, heading downstairs to her bedroom. She chose to have the celler; it's dark and creepy, just the way she likes it.

"JADELYN WEST, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Figures. Her mother would be awake now.

Jade groans before stomping in the direction of the living room.

"What?" She asked, not bothering to start another argument.

"Where have you been?" Her mom asks, a lot quieter this time. Jade rolls her eyes knowing that she honestly couldn't care less.

"With my girlfriend," Jade replies which her mom pulls a confused face. Though she hates her mom, she is honest with her.

"Not that you'd care," she mutters to herself, unaware that her mom caught it.

Her mom walks over to her, placing her arms around Jade. "Oh baby, I do care. I care about you a lot Jadelyn-"

"Don't call me that and get your hands off me," Jade growls. Her mom doesn't flinch, she just continues to hug her. She's gotten used to Jade's attitude.

Jade roughly pulls out of her embrace before running down the stairs, slamming her bedroom door upon entry.

She doesn't need a hug, especially not off her mom. The woman who couldn't give a shit about her. The woman who never took the time to love her. The woman that doesn't even know her own daughter.

...

Jade slides herself down her locker until she's in a sitting position on the floor. She brings her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them to keep them in place. Her head then drops, settling in the gap between her knees and her chest.

She hears footsteps beside her and a body falling down to next to her. Arms are then wrapped around Jade's fragile body. She knows those arms, she knows them well.

"Tori..." Jade starts, lifting her head up to face her. Tears were now filling up in her eyes.

Tori jumps up, pulling Jade with her. Her hand grasps her pale wrist and tugs her to the nearby closet.

After Tori shuts the door, Jade breaks down now knowing she won't be seen.

"Jade..." Tori says, pulling her into a tight hug. She plays with the blue extensions as Jade bawls her eyes out on her shoulder.

Tori doesn't say anything else. She just hugs her. That's all Jade needs right now. Comfort.

It didn't take long for Jade to open up to Tori. She is her girlfriend after all. Jade blames the hug. She can never stop herself. Tori is most certainly a hugging type of person. Not that Jade minds.

...

As much as Jade hates to admit it, she does love hugs. But only from certain people. Tori being one of those people of course. Her hugs are the best.

/

What do you guys think?

Review with ideas for the letter 'i'.

Also, if you guys don't want to leave the prompt as a review for whatever reason it may b, you can pm me them as well.

-Georgia


	9. I

When this was suggested, I just thought of a fluffy fic but I don't know if its turned out exactly that way.

But nevertheless, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Victorious, I don't even own the dvds...yet.

/

Ill

"Tori," I croaked before coughing for the millionth time today.

"Toriiiii," I groan, realising she hasn't heard me.

A few minutes go by and still no Tori. I pick my phone up off my bedside cabinet and dial the familiar number.

"Hey babe," comes Tori's cheerful voice.

"Toriiiii," I half moan, half croak into the phone.

"You sound worse than you did last night. I should go to the chemist on my way home," Tori murmurs into the phone.

"Where are you?"

I cough again.

"Just at the studio, I told you this last night Jade. I'll be home in about half an hour though," Tori tells me.

"Can you get some medicine please?" I whisper, my voice barely audible.

"Yes I will babe. I should go now, Michael does not look happy," Tori speaks.

"Fuck him," I mumble.

"Be nice Jade. I love you," I hear her say before blowing a kiss into the speaker.

I giggle, kissing the speaker part on my phone before saying, "I love you too."

...

I sit myself up in bed upon hearing Tori's footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opens and Tori walks in carrying a tray with a bowl of soup, a glass of water and a bottle of medicine.

She walks over to the bed and places the tray on my lap. Tori leans in to kiss me but reluctantly I turn my head so her lips touch my cheek.

"I don't want you to get sick Tor," I tell her as she starts to pout.

"But-but I made you soup," she whines.

I giggle at her childish attitude and begin to eat my soup.

After sipping a few spoonful of soup, I glance up to see Tori still pouting. I sigh and motion for her to come over to me. She grins. I place my hand on her cheek to put her even closer to me and kiss her nose.

"You're so adorable when you pout," I murmur to her.

She groans and walks out the door before shouting, "do you want anything else before I go?"

I cough loudly causing her to walk back into the room.

"Can you tuck me in please?" I give her a cheeky smile.

She rolls her eyes but tucks me in nevertheless.

"And put the Scissoring on," I continue.

She turns the television on and inserts the dvd from the box beside the dvd player. She then tosses the remote at me before heading to the door.

"And can you take this tray," I say, stoping her from leaving the room.

She quietly groans and takes the tray off my lap.

"Anything else?" Tori asks, hinting that I should say no.

"A kiss?" I grin.

She shakes her head and leaves the room.

I whine before speaking as loud as I can, "but you wanted to kiss me before."

"I don't wanna get sick!" She shouts back.

I pout to myself before turning my attention to the tv and watching the Scissoring.

...

"Jadey," I hear a voice sing into my ear.

"Babe," the voice sings again.

"Fuck off," I grumble, waving my hands to try and hit her.

"That's no way to treat your wife," the voice says with a fake gasp.

Without opening my eyes I respond, "what do you want?"

"It's medicine time," she sings loudly.

I groan, snapping my eyes open.

"Why," I whine.

Tori ignores me and shoves the spoon in my mouth. I gulp it down and pucker my lips.

Tori shakes her head, "nuh uh. No kisses until you're better."

"I love you," I state trying to knock her guard down.

She kisses my forehead, "I love you too Jadey."

"Fuck you," I mumble.

"Not until you're better," Tori sings.

"You're really not being useful right now." I scowl.

"I'm your nurse, how is that not useful?" She questions.

"Not a sexy one," I mumble.

Tori gasps.

"What? You're wearing sweats and a tee, that's gorgeous but no sexy," I state.

She just glares at me.

"But you can make yourself useful-"

Tori interupts me, "and how can I do that Queen Jadelyn."

I stupidly grin at her comment.

"Sing to me."

"What song?" Tori asks.

"You pick one," I tell her as I get myself comfortable in bed.

"But come and lay with me."

Tori crawls onto the bed and lay herself behind me, a hand stroking my hair.

"It's been a long time since I came around,

It's been a long time but I'm back in town,

And this time I'm not leaving without you.

And taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh,

I'd do anything again to be your baby doll,

This time I'm not leaving without you.

You said sit back down where you belong,

In the corner of my bar with your high heels on,

Sit back down on the couch where we made love for the first time and you said to me yeah." Tori sings.

I feel myself drifting off to sleep. I guess she seen me falling asleep as she stops singing. I expect her to get off the bed but she just fully lays herself down. I feel her kiss behind my ear and whisper,

"Sleep tight baby doll."

/

How was that? Fluffy or not fluffy?

For those who don't know, the song is 'You and I' by Lady Gaga. I listened to Liz's cover to get the lyrics so I apologise if they aren't correct.

Please leave reviews. If you can, leave detail so I can understand what you think of these one-shots. Also leave prompts for 'J'!

5+ reviews for the next fic?

-Georgia


	10. J

I got this idea and couldn't sleep, literally. It's actually 11:25pm now (when I'm typing this).

This was the first one I wrote for this alphabet fics so it may be either the best or the worst one I've written.

I have been trying to post this for the last week but my phone wouldn't let me so apologies for the delay.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy :)

Prompt: Jade gets jealous when a guy (or two) flirts with Tori.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I only own my Blackberry which I'm currently typing on.

/

Jealousy

Jade growls, slamming her locker scaring everyone around her. She takes a large gulp of her steaming hot coffee, adjusting her bag on her shoulder, eyes still fixed at the couple across from her.

Deciding to make a move, Jade walks over to the lockers diagonal from hers. She looks at the blonde boy leaning on the locker, his hands nervously tucked in the front pockets of his jeans. He glances up at her, meeting her eyes. She glares at him, causing him to stutter a few words before scurrying off.

Jade takes up a new position; propping herself against the locker to the left of Tori's with a boot resting against the locker below. Whose locker, she really doesn't care.

"Who was that?" Jade hisses.

Tori looks up from her locker and behind her shoulder. "Mark."

Jade raises an eyebrow. Tori rolls her eyes, her attention back on her books. "He's just a friend; we were talking about a class project."

Jade scoffs.

"Okay, he was trying to ask me out. Happy?" Tori sighs, transferring books from her bag to her locker.

Jade shook her head. "Does he know that you're taken?"

Tori shrugs her shoulders, "obviously not."

As Tori finishes up in her locker, Jade pushes herself off the lockers. She wraps her arms around her waist, her lips behind Tori's ear.

"Well he should," Jade whispers causing Tori to shiver. "You're mine, and I don't like sharing."

Tori nods her head as Jade pulls away from her. She shuts her locker and they head to class.

...

Later that day, Jade leaves her final class. She heads over to Tori's locker to wait for her. Upon hearing a male voice combined with Tori's, she stops at the corner and peeks her head out.

Green eyes become darker, and a scowl is heard. Seeing yet another boy flirt with Tori, Jade does something about it.

Leaving her spot, Jade walks up to the couple and crashes her lips on Tori's. Tori wraps her arms around Jade's neck whilst Jade's is around her waist, roughly pulling her closer.

After a few minutes, Jade pulls away and rests herself against Tori's locker. A blush creeps on Tori's face as she realises what just happened. The boy who was previously flirting with Tori had now left.

"You know Vega," Jade starts. "I'm getting sick of these boys flirting with you."

Jade notices a glint in Tori's eyes. "You're jealous," she giggles.

Jade scowls, "I'm not jealous.

Tori shook her head, still giggling. "You are jealous."

Jade's jaw locks and her eyes glare at Tori. "I'm not jealous," she growls.

"You are Jade," Cat giggles as she approaches the couple.

Jade glares at her, causing her to whimper. Tori lightly hits Jade's arm.

"Don't be mean." Tori pulls Cat into a hug.

Jade continues to glare at Cat as she talks to Tori.

"Last night my broth-" she got interrupted.

"Hey kitten," Robbie said strolling over to the girls.

"Robbie!" Cat -loudly- exclaimed, leaving Tori's embrace to hug Robbie tightly.

Tori notices Beck and Andre also walking over.

"Where's the puppet?" Jade asked, looking at her nails.

"My mom threw him out," he replied sadly.

"I thought your mom moved out," Beck responded.

Robbie nodded his head, "she did."

"Then why would she-" Beck started but didn't finish.

"Who cares," Jade shouted, not moving a budge.

Tori lightly hit her arm, "don't be so mean!"

Jade rolls her eyes, "does anyone seriously care about the freak show?"

Some heads nodded whilst others shrugged.

"What was up with Cat anyway?" Beck asked, talking about a few moments before they arrived.

Cat turned out of Robbie's embrace to point at Jade, "she's jealous."

Jade glares at Cat once again causing her to pout and nuzzle her face in Robbie's side.

"You do get pretty jealous Jade," Andre started when Jade gave him a hard stare. "I-i feel that she doesn't get jealous."

"I'm done talking to you losers," Jade says before walking off. Tori apologises before jogging behind her.

Tori grabs Jade's hand to entwine their fingers. Tugging her, they leave the school.

"You're so jealous," Tori mutters.

/

So how was it guys?  
I think this one is one of my best fics I've wrote for this; what do you guys think?  
Review with prompts/ideas for the next letter.

5+ reviews for the next chapter!

-Georgia


	11. K

This came to me when I was, ironic or not, eating cherries. I also got the idea from a fic I'd read a while ago.

I was going to put it under 'c' for cherries or 's' for stalks but ended up doing it for 'k'.

And I appologise for not posting this several weeks ago! I honestly have no excuse or reason why I didn't post it.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, only my terrible typing and my Blackberry.

/

Kissing

"Babe, do you want some cherries?" Tori asks from the fridge. She turns to look at her girlfriend on the couch who just shakes her head.

Tori plops down on the couch, crossed-legged, with a bowl of fresh cherries. She starts to eat them when Jade speaks up.

"You know, if you can tie the stalk of a cherry in a know, it means you're a good kisser."

Tori rolls her eyes, "that isn't true."

Jade raises an eyebrow, "oh really."

Tori nods her head.

"Well then, let's have a bet-" Tori's eyes immediately widen as she shakes her head.

"No way, I'm not having a bet with you," she says.

Jade smirks, "scared?"

Tori shakes her head.

"Okay then, so we're going to have a bet-" Tori interrupts once again, this time by whining.

"Its a stupid thing to bet on," Tori whines.

"Fine then, a competition." Tori smiles at this showing that she's happy to go along with it.

"Whoever can tie the stalk in a knot quicker, is a better kisser." Jade states.

Tori giggles, "that rhymes."

Jade just rolls her eyes before sticking a hand out, "deal?"

Tori shakes Jade's hand, "deal."

The both pluck a cherry each from the bowl, eat it -spitting out the stone- and place the stalk in their mouth.

Seconds later, Jade takes the stalk out of her mouth. This time it's in a perfect knot. She smirks at Tori whom is fiddling with the stalk.

It takes several tries before Tori can even bend the stalk. A few minutes after Jade, Tori pulls the stalk from her mouth. It's not in a perfect knot but it's an acceptable one.

"So there you have it, I'm a better kisser." Jade continues to smirk.

Tori leans forward and whispers, "we don't need a cherry stalk to tell us that."

She pushes her lips on Jade's, shocking her. But Jade kisses back anyhow.

After a mini make-out session, they pull away and Tori snuggles into Jade's side as sit in silence. It takes a few minutes for Tori to realise.

"I thought you didn't want any cherries." Jade just shrugs her shoulders, still chewing on the fruit.

/

What do you guys think?

Review with ideas/prompts for 'L'.

- Georgia


	12. L

Sorry for the delay. I have been so busy with college that I haven't been able to find time to write this chapter. But anyway, hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

/

Lemons

"Did you know that before lipstick was invented, you know like hundreds of years ago, lemons were used to redden lips?" Cat blurts out before laughing.

Andre looks up from his lunch and glances around the table to see everyone else isn't paying any attention to the bubbly red-head.

"What?" He responds.

Cat stops laughing to reply, "yeah. Isn't that cool!"

Cat settles down and the table is quiet again.

"Hey boys and squirrels," Tori says, practically bouncing over to the table.

"Hey Tori, did you know that before lipstick was-"

Cat gets cut off by Tori.

"Yes Cat I did know, isn't it cool!"

Cat laughs hysterically whilst nodding her head rather viciously.

"Cat, stop nodding your head like that before it falls off," Jade says, approaching the table and taking a seat in between Tori and Cat.

Cat grabs her head, "can that happen?"

Her eyes widen in fear.

Jade nods her head, "yep."

"Ignore her Cat, it can't happen," Beck tells her whilst glaring at Jade.

Cat sighs loudly in relief.

Tori's phone rings, disrupting the unusually silence table.

She grabs her phone from her bag, giggles before typing something and puts her phone back in her bag.

Her phone rings again a few seconds later. Fishing her phone out of her bag, she giggles again.

"Vega! Quit laughing, it's irritating me." Jade growls.

Tori just sticks her tongue out at her and begins typing on her phone.

Jade leans over slightly to look at her phone. A small smile appears on her face as she tries to stop herself from laughing.

"Funny right?" Tori asks.

Jade just nods her head, her hand now covering her mouth.

Tori then shows her the previous text.

Jade stiffs her giggles.

"Who is sending you these?" Jade whispers.

"Mark," Tori says.

Jade's face drops.

"Mark?"

"Yeah," Tori smiles.

"Mark? Oh that Mark," Jade whispers when she finally figures out who she's talking about.

"Isn't it cute when babies eat lemons and the make that funny pucker face?" Cat asks, letting out a loud laugh afterwards.

"Yeah," Tori giggles.

Cat gasps loudly.

"We should totally do that!"

"Do what kitten?" Robbie asks.

"We should all eat a lemon and see who makes the funniest pucker face!"

"Yeah, I'd be up for that," Andre replies.

"Me too," says Beck.

Jade rolls her eyes whilst Tori is just focusing on her phone.

"Robbie," Cat starts.

"Yes kitten."

"Can you get some lemons from the grub truck?"

As Robbie is getting the lemons, Jade leans over and whispers into Tori's ear.

"Stop it."

Tori looks up at Jade, "stop what?"

"Stop being so damn adorable," Jade hisses.

Tori giggles now embarrassed.

"I'm not doing it on purpose."

"Obviously. When are we going to tell them?"

Tori shrugs her shoulders, "you're the one who didn't want to tell them."

Just as Jade is about to reply, Robbie returns with a hand full of lemons.

Andre slices 2 lemons to make 6 pieces. He then hands everyone a slice.

"I'll go first," Cat exclaims.

As her tongue touch the lemon, her face immediately sucks in and her eyes squeeze themselves together.

"Ew," Cat says, taking a large gulp of her water.

"Jadey's turn!" Cat giggles.

"Don't call me that," Jade growls.

Jade puts the lemon in her mouth and sucks on it until all the juice is gone. She takes the left over skin out of her mouth and throws it on the table.

The gang look at her is disbelief.

"How?" Robbie asks.

Jade shrugs her shoulders, "I love lemons."

Cat pouts, "you ruined the game."

Jade rolls her eyes.

"Tori's go," Cat says.

Jade looks at Tori to see she's still giggling at her phone.

"Vega!" She shouts.

Tori's head snaps up, "what?"

"Your turn," Cat replies.

Tori grabs the lemon and puts it in her mouth. As the sour taste reaches her tongue, her lips begin to pucker.

Jade smirks and takes advantage of the situation. She leans over and presses her lips against Tori's. She pulls away from the kiss, a smile playing on her lips.

"Finally," Cat exclaims.

"Told you dude," Beck states, his hand open towards Andre.

"Damn Tori, you cost me $50," Andre mutters, reaching for his wallet.

"Woah," Robbie whispers.

Tori removes the lemon, which is still perfectly intact, from her mouth and hands it to Jade who sucks the juice out of it.

"When life hands you lemons, make lemonade," Tori says.

"Oh my god, that's so true," Cat squeals.

Jade winces at the frequency of her voice and presses her lips back on Tori's.

"I think I love lemons now," Tori murmurs against Jade's lips.

/

So how was it?

Leave prompts for 'M'.

If you can't think of one, feel free to leave detailed prompts of one-shots you'd like me to do.

-Georgia


	13. M

Okay so I got some reviews asking who Mark was so here is a one-shot to explain. This is set a while before 'L'.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

/

Mark

"Vega!" Jade yells across the hallway upon noticing Tori making her way to her locker.

Tori looks up and around from her locker, eventually seeing Jade storming in her direction.

"Oh shiz," she mutters to herself.

"What was that about last-"

Jade gets interupted by another voice.

"Hey gorgeous girl."

Tori looks in the direction of the voice.

"Mark!" She squeals, running over to him.

He grabs her by her waist, picks her up and spins her around.

"Oh my god Mark! What are you doing here?" Tori asks, tugging him towards her locker where Jade stands watching the pair.

"Well, I thought that since I'm in town for a few days, I should come and see my favourite girl," Mark tells her, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

Tori snuggles into his side, "you're the sweetest, you know that?"

"Well, I've been told once or twice," Mark says, winking at her.

Mark notices Jade leaning on the lockers beside them.

"And who is this?" He asks Tori.

"Oh, this is Jade. She's my, well, frenemy I guess," Tori introduces.

Mark sticks his hand out for Jade to shake. She ignores it and turns her attention to Tori.

"Explain."

"Well this is Mark, he's my-"

Jade interupts Tori, "no, I meant about last night."

Tori shrugs her shoulders, "nothing happened."

Jade glares at her.

"Uh, should I leave?" Mark asks awkwardly.

"Yes." "No."

Tori glares at Jade before turning to speak to Mark, "ignore her."

The bell rings signalling lesson time.

"Later Vega," Jade states before storming off to her first lesson of the day.

"Was that 'the Jade'?" Mark asks as soon as Jade disappears out of view.

Tori nods her head.

"Well she's hot," he murmers.

Tori lightly slaps his arm, "you're gay, remember."

Mark chuckles, "doesn't mean I can't check out girls."

Tori rolls her eyes, "bye Mark."

"Bye gorgeous," he says, kissing her cheek.

"Hey Vega," Jade greets.

"Uh, hey Jade," Tori replies, slightly scares of why Jade is being nicer than usual.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Jade asks, getting straight to the point.

"What? I'm not dating anyone," Tori exclaims.

"So who is this Mark dude?" Jade asks, becoming more frustrated by the minute.

Tori giggles, "are you jealous?"

"No!" Jade yells furiously.

"You are so jealous," Tori giggles, "why are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" Jade hisses, afraid her voice will show her lie.

Tori smirks and sings, "jealous Jade, jealous Jade."

"I'm not jealous!" Jade snarls.

Tori raises an eyebrow at the now angry teen.

Jade grabs Tori's wrist and drags her to the janitors closet.

Jade pushes her against the back of the door and pushes her lips on Tori's. Tori stands in shock before reacting by kissing back. Tori places her arms around Jade's neck whilst Jade's are around her waist.

Eventually needing air, the pair pull away from the kiss and rest their foreheads together.

"He's my gay best friend," Tori says.

Jade sighs, shaking her head.

"I must thank him though, if he didn't come here then this would not have happened," Jade murmurs.

Tori giggles, pulling Jade into another sweet kiss.

/

How was it? Did it explain more about Mark? Tbh, I just made it up once I figured out who he should be.

Suggestions for 'N'?

Or detailed one-shot suggestions for me?

Since there will be quite a few separate one-shots, should I do a fic with a series of one-shots, do another alphabet prompts or publish them separately?

-Georgia


	14. N

This is a really short chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

/

Nicknames

"Hey cutie," Tori greats Jade as she plops down beside her.

Jade huffs.

"What's wrong baby doll?" Tori questions.

Jade rolls her eyes, still ignoring Tori.

"Pumpkin, don't ignore me," Tori pouts.

Jade sighs.

Tori sits in silence before speaking again.

"Have I done something wrong Angel?"

Jade growls.

"Seriously Boo," Tori huffs.

Jade continues to ignore her.

"Suit yourself Hot Stuff," Tori states.

Jades eyes widen as she glances as the rest of the gang who are trying to stiffle their laughter.

Tori pouts, "Jadey-"

Jade interrupts her, "never call me that."

"Why not, Sugar Lips?"

Jade growls, "I hate nicknames."

"I know Sweet Cheeks," Tori giggles.

"What?"

"I love you baby," Tori states, pecking Jade's lips.

Jade just blinks.

Tori leans over the table and high fives Beck.

"I know you hate nicknames. Beck told me. So I though I'd tease you," Tori laughs.

"I hate you so much," Jade growls.

"I love you too, Gorgeous."

Jade snarls.

/

Did you like it?

Leave suggestions for 'O' or for future one-shots.

- Georgia


	15. O

I am so sorry for the delay! I didn't even realise that 2 weeks had passed without an update! And even though I got a few good ideas, I couldn't think of how to write them into a one-shot. I will be writing those ideas down however and if I think of an idea, I'll post it as a one-shot separate to this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

/

Oh

"Have you heard the rumours people are spreading about you?"

Jade to the side of her locker to see Tori resting on Robbie's locker; just as a safety precaution.

"No," Jade responds simply.

"Do you want to know?"

Jade rolls her eyes, "entertain me Vega."

Tori looks at Jade uncertain before speaking, "well basically, someone's said that, well, um-"

"Spit it out Vega," Jade hisses.

"W-we're dating," Tori stutters.

"WHAT?"

Tori takes a few steps back in defence before nodding her head.

"Who said that?"

"Erm, Cat."

"OH," Jade speaks in a very Jade-like manner.

Jade slams her locker, spots Cat across the hallway and marches over; coffee in one hand and scissors in the other.

Tori jogs after her and gently grasps her wrist.

"You're not going to kill her are you?"

"No."

Tori sighs in relief.

"I'm going to murder her."

Tori's eyes widen as Jade continues her journey to the red-head.

"CAT!"

Cat looks up and squeaks before running off.

Jade picks up her pace, storming off after her.

It doesn't take long for Jade to catch up to Cat and shortly Cat is up against the wall next to her class.

Tori tries to pry Jade off Cat but fails.

"Jade, maybe Cat didn't mean it."

"OH," Jade states, her eyes narrowing.

"Maybe I didn't mean what?" Cat asks, cocking her head to the side.

"Cat, did you or did you not spread that rumour about Jade and I?" Tori asks.

"What rumour?" Cat asks innocently.

Tori leans in and whispers into her ear, "that Jade and I are dating."

"You are? Yay," Cat squeals as her eyes light up.

Jade just snarls.

Tori rolls her eyes.

"No Cat, we're not," Tori sighs.

"Poo," Cat pouts.

Jade drops Cat and walks off.

"Jade," Tori shouts as she helps Cat off the floor.

After checking that Cat is okay, Tori runs off in the direction Jade went.

With the corridors now empty, Tori knew where Jade would be.

Checking the hallway is clear, Tori walks over to the Janitors Closet and sneaks in.

As Tori is shutting the door, someone speaks.

"Took your time Vega."

Tori turns around to see Jade sitting on the metal cabinet.

"I had to help Cat after you dropped her on the floor," Tori responds, her bag dropping to the floor as she walks over to the pale girl.

Tori positions herself between Jade's legs. Jade leans down and pecks Tori's lips.

"Is she okay?" Jade murmurs.

Tori nods, kissing Jade lightly on the lips.

Jade leans in to deepen the kiss but Tori pulls away quickly, causing Jade to groan.

"This is why that rumour was spread," Tori states.

"So your saying it's my fault?" Jade raises an eyebrow.

Tori tilts her head as she thinks about her response. She eventually nods her head.

"OH."

/

How was it?

Review with ideas for 'p', suggestions for one-shots or a comment about this chapter.

Since there are 39 people following this story, I'd like to have about 10 reviews.

-Georgia


	16. P

Just to warn you guys, this does get quite sexual but not M rated.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own Victorious or the pick-up lines.

/

Pick-up Lines

***Jade's POV***

Looking up from my locker, I glance at Tori's locker checking that she's still there. Shutting my locker I stroll over and rest myself on the locker beside hers.

"Hello, how are you?" I ask her.

Tori looks at me in confusion, "fine."

"Hey, I didn't ask you how you looked," I respond, winking at her.

She blushes lightly.

I decide to throw another one in, "damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged."

Tori rolls her eyes, "thanks."

She reaches into her locker to pull out mascara, I use this chance for another pick-up line.

"You shouldn't wear make-up. It's messing with perfection."

Tori stops, looks at me through her mirror and rolls her eyes.

"I'm not perfect," she mumbles.

I roll my eyes and continue anyway, "you know, if we shared a garden, I'd put my tulips and your tulips together." I finish it off with a wink.

Tori rolls her eyes and shuts her locker.

"Nice try," she says before walking off.

I huff and think how I'm going to do this.

...

After grabbing my lunch, I walk over to the usual table and notice only Tori is there. I smirk and put my plan in action.

"Hey Tori, I don't have a library card but do you mind if I check you out?" I wink at her.

Tori raises an eyebrow.

"What class have you just had?" I ask her, hoping the answer is what I need for the next pick-up line.

"Computer tech."

I grin, "computer techs have skilled fingers if you know what I mean."

Tori blushes, "are you going to do these all day?"

I nod my head, "I've checked it twice and I'm sure you're on my 'naughty' list."

Tori shakes her head.

I open my mouth to speak again when I notice the gang approaching the table. I decide to leave it until later.

"Hey Tor. Jade," Andre greets as do the others.

I nod my head at him whilst Tori responds with 'hey'.

I smirk to myself as an idea pops into my head.

I lean over to whisper into Tori's ear.

"Are you really that cold or are you just smuggling tic-tac's in your bra?"

Tori blushes as she glances down.

"Shut up."

"No can do baby," I whisper back.

...

***Tori's POV***

I can't believe that Jade has been trying pick-up lines on me all day. I need to get back at her in some way.

I walk into Sikowitz's class to see Jade sitting on her own. I walk over and stand behind her. Leaning over I whisper into her ear.

"Gee, that's a nice set of legs. What time do they open?"

I plop down in a seat next to her. I glance at her to see her eyes are bugging out.

Smirking at her reaction, I whisper another in her ear.

"I had a wet dream about you last night. Would you like to make it a reality?"

She spits out the coffee that she began to drink.

"Vega," she hisses at me.

I say nothing. I just give her a wink before turning to the front where Sikowitz is teaching.

...

At the end of the lesson, Jade quickly grabs her bag and leaves the classroom. I rush after her, grabbing her arm when I eventually catch up to her.

"Hey Jade," I start, glancing at the jeans she chose to wear today, "are those space pants? 'Cuz your ass is out of this world."

Jade smirks.

I step closer to her and quickly think of another line, "first, I'd like to kiss you passionately on the lips. Then, I'll move to your belly button."

Jade bites her lip.

Stepping closer, another line pops into my head.

"The word of the day is 'legs'. Let's got back to my place and spread the word."

"T-Tori," Jade murmurs.

I shake my head before scanning her as much as I can, "that outfit would look great in a crumpled heap next to my bed."

Jade closes her eyes as she tries to slow her heart rate down.

"If it's true that we are what we eat, then I could be you by tomorrow morning."

Jade opens her eyes and leans towards me, whispering, "I'm out of bleach. Wanna go in the janitor's closet and make out?"

I shake my head, step away and walk out of the school. I heard Jade gasp before rushing towards me.

She leans over to me and whispers, "nice fucking weather. Want to?"

I smirk, entwine our hands and drag her towards my car.

"Your place or mine?" I breathe as Jade pushes me against my car door.

"Mine," she growls before pushing her lips on mine.

I pull away from the kiss to murmur, "nice tits. Mind if I squeeze them?"

"Do you cum her often or wait till you get home?" I respond.

Tori rolls her eyes before smirking, "my hands are cold. Can I warm them in your heaving breasts?"

"Let's go to my place and do the things I'll tell everyone we do anyway," Jade responds, unlocking my car to push me in to the front seat.

When Jade gets into the car I use my last pick-up line, "baby, you're so hot, you make the equator look like the north pole."

Jade blushes, "is it hot in here or is it just you?"

I wink at her as she drives off.

/

So it didn't turn out the way I planned but did you enjoy it?

Leave suggestions for 'Q' or future one-shots.

- Georgia


	17. Q

Sorry for the long wait but as a Christmas present, here is an extra long one-shot. This is dialogue only so please don't complain about it.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

**Questions**

"I'm bored," whines Tori.

Jade just glares at her.

"How long until we get there?"

Jade rolls her eyes, "45 minutes."

Tori sighs.

...

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"No."

...

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"No."

...

"Are we-"

"If you ask that one more time Vega, I will personally sew your mouth shut with a pen and rope."

Tori gasps horrified.

...

"Jade."

"NO."

"I was just going to-"

"The answer is no."

"But you don't even know what-"

"I don't care."

"Oh."

...

"How long-"

"40 minutes."

...

"Jadey."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay then. BABE, can we-"

"That neither."

"Well what can I call you?"

"Jade."

"But your my girlfriend. I should be able to give you a nickname!"

"You should but I'm not letting you."

"Canweplaytwentyquestions?"

"What the fuck Vega? I don't speak gibberish."

"Can we play twenty questions?"

"Will you stop complaining?"

Tori nods.

Jade sighs, "fine."

"Yay."

"Don't do that, you sound and look like Cat."

"Okay."

"Eugh."

"What now?"

"Can we just play the damn game, Vega?"

...

1. (Tori's question)

"What's your favourite colour?"

Jade rolls her eyes, "black."

"Seriously. Don't you like any other colour apart from black?"

"Fine. Green."

"To match your eyes," Tori teases.

Jade quickly glances over at Tori to give her a death glare.

"Eyes on the road."

Jade sticks up her middle finger.

"Rude."

"I don't give a shit. My turn."

/  
1. (Jade's question)

"What do I do that scares you the most?"

"Uhh, probably the fact that you keep scissors under your pillow ready to stab an intruder."

"How is that scary?"

"You might try to stab me again."

"When did I stab you?"

"Remember a couple of years ago when you were sick with the flu and I came to visit you."

"Oh. Sorry baby."

"Oh so you can call me baby but I can't call you anything other than Jade?!"

"Fine. Think of a decent nickname and I'll consider it."

/  
2. (Tori's question)

"Why do you love scissors so much?"

Jade cocks her head to the side whilst she thinks of an answer.

"I guess because they are dangerous and scare people."

"That's mean."

"How so?"

"You get a thrill out of scaring people. How is it not mean?"

"Trust me, I could be way scarier."

"Oh no, I know."

Jade smirks.

/  
2. (Jade's question)

"Have you ever been to a strip club?"

Tori chokes on her spit.

"What's up with you, Vega?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that?"

"Yeah."

"If you really want to know-"

"I do."

Tori glares at Jade.

"So."

"Yes."

Jade wolf-whistles, "who knew you had it in you Vega?"

Tori rolls her eyes.

"Did you like it?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"I couldn't like it. We were dating at the time."

"We still are babe."

"I know that but you know what I mean."

"Nope."

"Fine, you were so protective of me so if I liked seeing other girls naked then you'd killed me."

"Was I really that protective?"

Tori nods her head.

Jade takes a hand off the steering wheel and places it on Tori's leg, rubbing it softly.

"I'm sorry Tor."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I feel guilty now, and you know I never feel guilty."

"Baby, don't. It's fine. Seriously. If I hated it so much I would've broke up with you."

"Really?"

Tori nods her head.

"Okay."

"Oh and don't call me baby again."

/  
3. (Tori's question)

"What made you hate me do much?"

Jade sighs, "I knew you'd ask me this."

"So."

"I never really hated you Tor. I guess at that time I was jealous of you."

"Why?"

"Because you walked into HA and everyone immediately loved you."

"I'm not following."

"I used to get all the lead roles until you came along. I was the one who got the highest of grades and the one Cat adored."

"Baby-"

"Don't call me that!"

"I-i'm sorry Jade, I-i didn't know you felt that way."

Jade glances over at Tori to see a tear rolling down her cheek. She grabs one of Tori's hands, making circles with her thumb.

"Tori, love. Please don't cry."

"I-i can't help it. I-i ruined your high school life."

Jade sighs and pulls over into the accident lane on the highway. She jumps out of the car and goes to Tori's side.

Flinging the door open, Jade climbs in and places herself onto Tori's lap.

"Baby."

Jade wipes the tears from Tori's cheeks before kissing her forehead. She takes a hold of both of Tori's hands, squeezing them lightly.

"Tor, you didn't ruin it."

"I did."

"You didn't. You made it better. Before you arrived, no-one (apart from the group) would talk to me. No-one made an effort to get me to like them. When you came, you gave me a challenge. I needed that. You never once gave up on me. You were determined to make me like you and that's what I love about you. Even though I was so horrible to you, you stayed."

Jade leans forwards and kisses Tori lightly on the lips.

"I love you, baby."

Tori sniffles.

"Thank you. I love you too, Jadey."

Jade rolls her eyes.

"You okay now?"

Tori nods, "thanks babe."

"You know I'll do anything for you."

"Even tell me where we are going?"

Jade laughs, "nice try."

She gets out of the car, shuts the door and runs back to the drivers side. Once in the car, buckled in, Jade begins driving again.

/  
3. (Jade's question)

"Can you do lap dances?"

Tori's head shoots up, "seriously Jade?!"

"Mmm."

Tori rolls her eyes, "yes I can."

Jade grins, "good to know."

Tori groans, "you're going to make me give you a lap dance aren't you?"

"You know me so well."

/  
4. (Tori's question)

"Acting or singing?"

"Dancing."

"That was quick."

"I'm..sorry?"

"Don't be. I thought you'd pick acting."

"Wait. Dancing wasn't an option."

"So."

"The only options were singing and acting."

"I like dancing so dancing is my choice."

"Okay."

"I didn't know you like to dance."

"There's more to me than singing and acting, Tor."

"I know but it's unexpected."

Jade rolls her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint."

/  
4. (Jade's question)

"Why didn't you want to become a singer?"

"Singing is more of a hobby than a career choice."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"But where did lawyer come from?"

Tori shrugs her shoulders.

Jade rolls her eyes.

"I must say, you do make a sexy lawyer."

Tori blushes, "thanks."

/  
5. (Tori's question)

"Can you speak any foreign languages?"

"Yes."

"What languages?"

"German, Spanish, Italian, French, Dutch and Portuguese."

"Wow, how can you speak all those languages fluently?"

"I had a lot of nannies."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"But wait, didn't you say that they were only around for a few months?"

"I'm a quick learner."

/  
5. (Jade's question)

"Describe your perfect woman."

"She's sitting next to me."

Jade glances at Tori to see which direction she's looking.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You're my perfect woman."

Jade blushes.

Tori giggles.

"Thanks Tor."

/  
6. (Tori's question)

"How did you meet Cat?"

"We went to acting classes together before we enrolled in to Hollywood Arts."

"How old were you?"

"We were 6 years old."

"Awh, that's cute!"

"Don't you start Vega."

Tori giggles and pokes Jade in the arm.

Jade quickly reacts and pulls her scissors out of her boots, pointing them at Tori.

"You brought scissors with you?!"

"Yeah. You know I always bring them with me."

"But I told you to leave them at home!"

"But what if I have to protect you?"

"How will scissors protect me?"

"I can stab the person with them."

"You are so violent."

Jade grins, "I know."

/  
6. (Jade's question)

"Did you consider Beck to be competition?"

"No."

Jade raises an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me."

"Oh. I didn't expect that."

"That doesn't mean that I didn't try to win you over."

"Did you?"

"Kinda, I guess."

"How so?"

"It was just getting you to like me. I helped you get him back twice."

"I know. And I appreciated that."

"Good to know."

"But I have to say that being with you is a hell of a lot better than with Beck."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. He never made an effort with me. He constantly complained and it began to irritate me which is why we broke up."

"I'm sorry babe."

"It's okay. I have you now."

Tori blushes.

/

7. (Tori's question)

"Why is Sinjin so obsessed with you?"

"I dunno. It could be because when we met, before I got to know him properly, I kissed him on the cheek."

"Oh dear."

"Meh. You get used to it."

"I must say though, you are quite the kisser!"

"Oh really?"

Tori nods.

"How good?"

"Very good?"

"It turns you on doesn't it?"

Tori blushes.

Jade laughs, "that is useful to know."

"Shut up."

"No can do baby."

"Can you just ask your question?"

Jade glances over at Tori to see her face is as red as a tomato.

"Babe, you know I was joking."

Tori stays quiet.

Jade opens the window on Tori's side to enable her to cool down.

Tori mumbles, "thanks."

"You're welcome."

/

7. (Jade's question)

"What is your favourite outfit of mine?"

"Oh shit."

"…"

"You have too many that I like!"

"Wait-"

"What?"

"Does it have to be actual clothes or can it be undergarments?"

"Actual-"

"Wait, what undergarments do you like?"

"…."

"Which. Ones. Do. You. Like?"

"The blue one."

"You mean the one I'm wearing right now?"

Tori looks over to see Jade winking at her.

"What?"

Tori leans over and tugs Jade's jumper to the side to see said undergarments.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, actual clothes?"

"Uh, I think the black shorts that you hardly wear with the white vest top."

"Well, it's a good job I packed them isn't it."

Tori's jaw drops.

"Close your mouth babe, you wouldn't want to catch flies."

/

8. (Tori's question)

"Where are we going?"

"Is that seriously one of your questions?"

Tori nods.

Jade rolls her eyes.

"I'm not telling you."

"Pwease."

"I don't like your baby talk."

"Tell me then."

"No."

Tori leans over and starts to kiss Jade's neck.

Jade automatically tilts her head to give Tori more access.

"How about now?"

"Mmmm, no."

Tori stops abruptly and plops back into her seat.

"Tori!"

"What?"

"Seriously! I'm all worked up now!"

"It's your fault."

"…"

/

8. (Jade's question)

"Why did you agree to date me?"

"You scared me into saying yes."

"Really?!"

"No."

"Not funny Tor."

Tori giggles.

"I said yes because I loved, and still do, how affectionate and loving and caring you are with me."

"I'm not that affectionate!"

"Babe, you are holding my hand whilst caressing it."

"…"

"And you constantly kiss my forehead and give me hugs and make it known that you love me."

"…"

"I'll do my question then."

"You don't know how much force it is taking to not pull over and kiss you so hard that your lips will be bruised."

"I dare you."

"Don't tempt me."

"…"

/

9. (Tori's question)

"What is your favourite book?"

"Fifty Shades of Grey."

"Seriously?!"

Jade nods her head.

"Why so shocked?"

"I've never seen you read it."

"That's because if I read it with you, I'd be tempted to act out the book with you."

"…"

"Yeah."

/

9. (Jade's question)

"Name 3 things about me which make you weak at the knees."

"What, like body features or personality?"

"Both."

"Okay. Uhh. The way you kiss me, the way you look at me and the way you talk to me."

"Interesting."

"…"

"So you are weak at the knees right now?"

"No."

Jade puts on her husky voice, "how about now?"

"…"

"You are."

Tori blushes.

"It's not my fault."

/

10. (Tori's question)

"Who is the guy in our relationship?"

"Who said there is a guy in our relationship?"

"Well the gang said that you act more like the male than the female."

"How so?"

"Well, you're the one who drives everywhere. You are the one who buys me gifts and takes me on dates. You're also the one who wears jeans whereas I wear dresses, shorts and skirts."

"Oh. I guess I am the male."

"…"

"You're not expecting me to grow a dick are you?!"

Tori giggles.

"No."

"Good."

/

10. (Jade's question)

"How many languages can you speak?"

"7. Spanish, Russian, French, German, Polish, Italian and Turkish."

"Wow."

"How did you learn to speak 7 different languages?"

"Some is from family and some is from classes I took outside of school."

"Interesting."

/

11. (Tori's question)

"What are you scared of?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously Jade, you must be scared of something."

Jade sighs.

"There is one thing."

"…"

Jade whispers as though it is a secret, "losing you."

Tori gasps.

"Really?"

Jade nods.

"But you won't lose me."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"I love you Jadey."

"I love you too Vega."

/

11. (Jade's question)

"Now that I know you can speak 7 different languages, say 'I love you' in 5 of them."

Tori raises an eyebrow.

"Go on."

"Okay. Spanish is 'te amo', Russian is 'ya lyublyu tebya', Polish is ' kocham cię', Italian is 'ti amo' and Turkish is 'seni seviyorum'.

"Mmm. You need to speak in foreign languages more often."

Tori blushes.

"Seriously. It sounds so sexy coming from your lips."

"Gracias."

"There you go again. De nada."

"It sounds sexy from your lips as well babe!"

Jade raises an eyebrow.

"Seriously."

"Te amo."

/

12. (Tori's question)

"What is the first thing you notice on the same sex and on the opposite sex?"

"For the same sex it would be tits. On the opposite sex it would be the eyes or the muscles."

"Tits. Seriously? So is that the first thing you noticed on me?"

"…"

"Jade!"

"Sorry. But your tits are so…"

"So…"

"Sexy."

"But they are small. They're only a size B."

"So?"

"Your tits are sexier than mine!"

"It's a matter of opinion. I love your tits and you love mine."

Tori rolls her eyes.

/

12. (Jade's question)

"Why do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A good one."

Tori rolls her eyes.

"I love you because you are you. You aren't afraid to be yourself and I admire that."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"A good one."

"Fuck off."

/

13. (Tori's question)

"How many tattoos/piercings do you have?"

"Seriously babe. The amount of times we've had sex, I thought you'd know by now."

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. I have 4 tattoos and 6 piercings."

"Really? I thought you only had 2 tattoos and 4 piercings."

"Seriously Tor! Which ones do you know of?"

"The tattoos on your arm and on your hip. Your ears, nose and eyebrow."

"So where are the others?"

"I have a tattoo on my back and one on my foot. I have a navel piercing and another ear piercing."

"The navel I got done 2 weeks ago."

"But we've had sex."

"Not fully naked."

"Oh."

"That makes sense."

Jade rolls her eyes.

/

13. (Jade's question)

"What is your favourite thing about me?"

"Easy. Your personality."

"My personality."

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I dunno, I just love it."

"Whatever."

"You wanted to know!"

/

14. (Tori's question)

"What is your favourite cuss word?"

"Oh shit. Probably 'fuck'."

"But you just- but- okay."

"What?"

"You say 'shit' a lot so I would've assumed that was your favourite."

"It's not."

"Yes, thank you Catherine obvious."

"What?"

"I said, thank you Catherine obvious."

"You're doing that to wind me up aren't you?"

Tori giggles.

/

14. (Jade's question)

"Why are you so damn gorgeous?"

"Is that your question?"

"Yep."

"But it's not a proper question."

"So? It's a question I want you to answer."

Tori rolls her eyes.

"I don't know why I'm so damn gorgeous."

"Seriously babe!"

"What? I don't know. It was the way I was made."

"…"

"You asked it!"

/

15. (Tori's question)

"Since you asked me that question, why are you so beautiful?"

"Because I'm a hot motherfucker."

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"It's better than your answer!"

"…"

"You are thinking it now aren't you."

"…"

"Babyyyyyyyyyyy."

"You are a hot motherfucker."

Jade grins.

/

15. (Jade's question)

"Why do you keep staring at me tits?"

"…"

"Tor."

"…"

"Tori."

"…"

"Babe."

"…"

"TORI ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION."

"What? Sorry."

"You were staring at my tits weren't you?"

"No."

Jade raises an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They are so big."

Jade glances at her in disbelief.

"What? They are."

/

16. (Tori's question)

"Where do you see us in 10 years' time?"

"Wow. What a fantastic question."

"Don't be sarcastic."

"Whatever. I see us married with 2 beautiful children."

"Awh, that's cute."

"Don't call me cute."

"Sorry."

/

16. (Jade's question)

"Do you have any tattoos/piercings?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How have I not noticed them?!"

"Because they are small."

Jade laughs.

"Scaredy cat."

"…"

"Where are they babe?"

"I have a tattoo behind my ear and one on the inside of my ring finger. I have a navel piercing which is new like yours and I have a cartilage piercing."

"Hot."

"Jade."

"It is though."

/

17. (Tori's question)

"Have you ever broken someone else's bone?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, twice."

"Who?"

"Sinjin and Ryder."

"What? When?"

"Sinjin was a few years before you started. He was stalking him so I told him that if he didn't fuck off, I'd snap his arm like a twig."

"Jade…"

"What?"

"It's not okay to break people's bones because they are creapy!"

"I haven't told you about Ryder yet."

"Go on."

"Remember when he was using you to get a good grade…"

"You didn't."

"I did."

"But we weren't even friends then."

"No. But I cared about you."

"Jadey.."

"No."

"But that's so cute."

"What did I say about calling me cute?"

"That you'll snap my arm like a twig?"

"I may do."

"…"

"I'm joking babe. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

/

17. (Jade's question)

"If I was to get more tattoos/piercings, what would you want me to get?"

"Oh gosh."

"Seriously Vega, no-one says 'gosh' anymore."

"…"

"So."

"A tattoo on your inner thigh would be hot. Oh and nipple piercings would be hot too."

"…"

"What?"

"Vega."

"What? You wanted to know."

"Yeah but I didn't think you'd come up with that."

"Sorry?"

"Don't be."

"…"

"…"

"Are you actually considering it?!"

"The nipple piercings, yeah."

"Oh god."

"You wanted them."

"Yeah but I won't be able to fuckin resist you if you do get them!"

"Good."

"…"

/

18. (Tori's question)

"Most embarrassing moment of your life."

"Nothing embarrassing happens to me."

"Jade."

"Fine."

"…"

"Uhh."

"Probably when my little brother walked in on Beck and I having sex."

"…"

"Vega."

"Oh god. How did you explain that to him?"

"I said we were wrestling."

"Oh my gosh, Jade!"

"What?"

"…"

"Did you expect me to explain sex to him?"

"No but-"

"There you go."

"Does he still remember it?"

"Yes."

Tori laughs.

"He brings it up at every family gathering."

"How old was he at the time?"

"6."

"Oh lord."

"Seriously Vega."

"…"

/

18. (Jade's question)

"What turns you on?"

"You should know."

"I do. I just want to hear you say it."

"Fine. When you touch my tits."

"They taste delicious."

"Jade."

"What? They do."

/

19. (Tori's question)

"Tell me something impressive about you which I don't know."

"You know everything about me though."

"There must be something I don't know."

Okay, uhh-"

"Not something dirty."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I don't talk like that!"

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Something impressive. Oh god, does gymnastics and trampolining count?"

"You used to do gymnastics and trampolining?!"

"It counts."

"You seriously used to-"

"Yes Vega. I was a world champion for my age category for 7 years running."

"Woah. That is impressive."

Jade smirks, "thanks."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't be arsed doing it anymore."

"…"

"Seriously. I got bored of it and well, the other girls would call me fat and a bitch."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"But you're not fat, you can be a bitch but not often."

"I am."

"You, Jadey, are not fat!"

"…"

"Baby, trust me. You are the most beautiful girl I've laid my eyes on."

"Really?"

Tori nods her head, "yeah."

"Thanks Tori."

"You're welcome gorgeous."

/

19. (Jade's question)

"Okay then, do I make you happy?"

"Yes."

"…"

"I couldn't be happier."

Jade raises an eyebrow.

"Seriously, you are the most amazing person I've ever dated!"

Jade gives me a small smile.

"Thanks baby."

"No, thank you."

/

20. (Tori's question)

"Last question, what it your favourite outfit you've seen me wear?"

Jade cocks her head to the side, signalling that she's thinking.

"Hmm. Oh I know."

"Yes?"

Jade glares at me.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, my favourite would be that baby blue dress. The low-cut one which stops a few centimetres below your ass."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Oh dear."

"WHAT?"

"I got rid of that dress last week."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"It's too small on me."

"So?"

"…"

"…"

"Oh my god, Jade!"

"What?"

Tori rolls her eyes.

"I know you love tight clothes on me, but they aren't comfortable to wear."

"Oh trust me, I know!"

"How?"

"That bra and hotpants that you love so much…"

"They look sexy on you though!"

"That's why I still have them, even if they are 2 sizes too small."

"Woah. That's a lot!"

"You don't care though, do you?"

Tori grins whilst shaking her head.

/

20. (Jade's question)

"Oh look we are here."

"But you haven't asked your last question."

Jade gets out of the car and goes to Tori's side, helping her out of the car.

"Okay, will you move in with me?"

Tori gasps.

Jade grabs her hand, locks the door and tugs her towards the villa.

"I bought this villa last week and I'd love to live with you in it."

Tears well up in Tori's eyes.

She tries to answer but is choked up.

She settles for a nod.

Jade grins, wraps her arms around Tori's waist and lifts her up into a hug.

Tori wraps her arms tightly around Jade's neck.

Jade presses her lips on Tori's in a passionate kiss.

"I love you so fuckin much Tori Vega!"

"I love you too Jadelyn."

* * *

Woah, that was a long one-shot. Over 3500 words! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully the next one will be up before New Year.

Have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year.

-Georgia


	18. R

Hey guys, Happy New Year! So this is a sequel to 'Flight', hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I am a proud owner of the Victorious Season 1 and 2 dvds. However, I'm not the original owner of Victorious.

/

Reunited

My eyes flicker from the screen to the gate and back again.

The flight from Belgium landed 10 minutes ago. More specifically, Tori's flight.

My fingers fiddle with the stems of the fresh roses.

My eyes flicker up to look at the gate.

Where is she?

I fish my phone from my bag, checking for any missed calls or new messages.

None.

I look up at the screen again.

**Beep**.

My ears perk up. A new message.

"_Turn around_."

I turn my head to see her. My girlfriend.

It all happens quickly.

Phone thrown back in the bag, feet walking towards her, hugs, the whispers of 'I missed you' and 'I love you', the tears.

I kiss her, hard enough for her to know how much I missed her.

I pull away and give her the flowers.

"I missed you so much baby," I murmur.

"I missed you too, Jadelyn. Did you-"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lacing our fingers together, I grasp her suitcase and we walk out of the airport.

"Just so you know, there will be no pink at our wedding."

"You saw the interview?"

"Like I said, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, you were wearing a hot dress, why wouldn't I watch it?"

"I was joking about that."

"Of course you were."

"I was."

I roll my eyes.

"If there's no pink then there can't be black."

My eyes widen.

Shit.

/

So what did you think?

I apologise that it's so short and rushed.

Please leave prompts for 'S' or ideas for one-shots!

-georgia


	19. S

Hey guys,

This one came to me pretty quickly after reading over my other entries.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

/

Secret

"Hey ba-Vega," Jade begins before stopping herself.

"Uh, hey Jade."

Jade dumps her bag on the ground and places herself next to Tori; leaving quite a gap.

"What did you just say?" Beck asks Jade.

"Hey Vega."

"Yeah?"

Jade rolls her eyes, "not talking to you Tori."

"Well," Tori gasps.

"No before that, you said something else."

Jade glares at Beck.

"I didn't say anything else."

"You did! Cat, didn't Jade say something before she said 'Vega'?"

Cat glances at Jade to see her shake her head.

"Nope."

Jade smirks.

"Told ya."

Cat, being curious as ever, gets up from her seat and sits beside Jade; nudging her so Jade is now sat right next to Tori.

"CAT!"

"Whaty?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting by my bestest friend."

"And you had to push me towards Vega?"

"Uh huh."

Jade huffs and looks over at Tori to see her working on homework. She drums her fingers on the table.

"Jade."

Jade stops drumming.

"Thank you."

Jade sighs loudly.

"Jade."

Jade sighs quietly.

"Thanks."

Jade hums under her breath.

Tori whips her face up and towards Jade.

"Jadey, please."

"Sorry."

"Wha-Did-What?"

"Cat's got your tongue," Jade questions.

"I don't have his tongue," Cat states, now confused at Jade's comment.

Jade just rolls her eyes.

"Did Tori just call you 'Jadey'?"

Jade glares at him, "don't call me that."

Robbie gasps.

"Did you pee a little?" Cat asks, sympathetically.

Robbie just nods his head.

"She did call you 'Jadey' though," Andre quips.

Jade stands up, ready to launch at him.

Tori grabs Jade's arm and tugs her down.

Jade plops in her seat again.

"Count yourself lucky," Jade hisses.

Andre's eyes bug out.

"Jade."

"What?"

"Stop it," Tori murmurs.

"Stop what? He started it," Jade yells.

With her eyes glued to the textbook and her right hand filling in the sheet, Tori uses her left hand to stroke Jade's thigh.

"Just stop it."

Jade huffs.

Tori moves the hand from her thigh to around her waist and pulls her closer. Jade doesn't resist, she moves closer to Tori. Tori uses her thumb to stroke circles around her hip bone.

Jade slips out of reality for a split second before she realises what's happening.

"Vega," she hisses.

"Hmm," Tori looks up from her textbook.

Jade stands up, grabs her bag and storms off.

"What's up with Jade?" Tori asks.

The gang just stare at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"Are you and Jade dating or something?"

Tori scrunches her eyebrows together, "no. What makes you say that?"

"Well Jade nearly called you 'babe', when you told her to be quiet she followed suit without any comments and you've just practically cuddled her," Beck lists off on his fingers.

Tori's eyes widen, she packs her stuff away and runs off in the direction Jade went a few minutes before.

***at the table***

"They are so dating," Beck scoffs.

"Couldn't be more obvious," Andre quips.

"They are so cute together," Cat squeals.

"What just happened?" Robbie asks, still confused.

***with Tori***

Tori jogs towards the janitors closet, checking no-one is watching before slipping inside.

"You need to stop doing that," Jade's voice hisses, scaring Tori.

"Jade! You scared me!"

"Good."

Tori rolls her eyes, "what's wrong with you?"

Jade sighs.

Tori drops her bag on the floor and walks over to Jade, positioning herself between Jade's dangling legs.

She rests her arms around Jade's waist and leans up to peck her lips.

"I hate you."

Tori gasps.

"You nearly blew the secret," Jade murmurs.

"Sorry, I guess I was lost in my own world."

Jade presses her lips on Tori's.

The kiss heats up within seconds.

They're so into the kiss that they don't hear the door open.

"_Woah_."

Tori and Jade pull away quickly, looking up at the intruder.

"CAT! What are you doing?"

"I came to find you," Cat giggles.

"You cannot tell anyone," Jade hisses.

Cat's eyes widen as she nods quickly.

Tori slaps Jade lightly on the arm, "don't scare her."

"Leave," Jade states.

Cat runs out faster than you can say 'kitten'.

"Now, where were we?"

Their lips crash together, tongues dancing once again.

...

Cat is true to her word, she doesn't tell a soul. Well she did accidentally let it slip to Mr. Purple. It made her feel guilty but she couldn't help it, it's a big secret! But he swore he wouldn't tell anyone which made Cat feel better.

It didn't take long before the whole of Hollywood Arts found out. I mean, they weren't exactly the most subtle couple. The constant touches, the quick kisses when they thought no-one was looking and the slightly less scary Jade (only slightly, like a tiny bit.)

/

Idk if I like it.

Anyway, please leave suggestions for 'T'.

-georgia


	20. T

**Hey guys,**  
**I'm so sorry for the delay but I had 2 weeks of exams and then I had a writers block. A - indicates a new slap update.**  
**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

/

The Slap

10:53am  
_Tori Vega: Jade! Where are you? I'm gonna find you!_  
_Mood: Searchy._

Jade West: Somewhere you'll never find me.  
Tori Vega: Tell me :(  
Sinjin Van Cleef: She's in the black box theatre.  
Tori Vega: Thanks Sinjin!  
Jade West: SINJIN!

11:34am  
_Tori Vega: Anyone seen Jade?_  
_Mood: Searchy._

Andre Harris: Isn't she in the black box?  
Tori Vega: No, she must've left as soon as Sinjin told me :(  
Cat Valentine: Why are you looking for Jadey?  
Jade West: You'll never find me Vega.

11:40am  
_Jade West: If you tell Vega where I am, I will personally abuse you with my scissors. That includes you Sinjin!_  
_Mood: Wazzed off._

Tori Vega: Tell me!  
Jade West: NO!  
Robbie Shapiro: Ouch.  
Cat Valentine: One time my brother cut his finger off with a pair of scissors :)  
Tori Vega: How?  
Cat Valentine: With a pair of scissors.  
Tori Vega: Accidentally?  
Cat Valentine: No.  
Beck Oliver: Well that's disturbing.  
Jade West: Get off my slap page!

11:55am  
_Cat Valentine: Why is Jade sitting in the school attic?_  
_Mood: Confused._

Jade West: CAT!  
Cat Valentine: Whaty?  
Tori Vega: FOUND YOU!  
Jade West: Thanks a lot Cat!  
Cat Valentine: What did I do?

11:57am  
_Tori Vega: Finally caught Jade! Thanks Cat!_  
_Mood: Relieved._

Cat Valentine: You're welcome :D  
Jade West: Hate. You.

1:46pm  
_Tori Vega: Jade ran away again._  
_Mood: Sad._

Beck Oliver: Got her.  
Jade West: Let me go Oliver!  
Tori Vega: Thanks Beck!

2:04pm  
_Andre Harris: There's shouting in the janitors closet. Uh oh._  
_Mood: Anxious._

Cat Valentine: Who's in there?  
Andre Harris: Jade and Tori, remember?  
Beck Oliver: Jade sounds mad.  
Jade West: Stop talking about us wazzballs!  
Tori Vega: Are we really that loud?  
Cat Valentine: Yes.  
Andre Harris: Yes.  
Beck Oliver: Yes  
Sinjin Van Cleep: Yes.

3:38pm  
_Tori Vega: Oh great, Trina left me. Can anyone give me a ride home please?_  
_Mood: Wazzed off._

Jade West: No.  
Trina Vega: You were too slow and I had a nail appointment to get to! You know how important that this girl looks good Tori!  
Jade West: No-one cares!  
Andre Harris: Sorry muchacha  
Beck Oliver: Sorry, just left. Ask Jade, she's in the black box.  
Jade West: Before you ask Vega, NO!  
Tori Vega: Grunch.

4:06pm  
_Tori Vega: Jade's driving me home._  
_Mood: Worried._

Andre Harris: Uh oh, get out while you can!  
Jade West: Don't think about it Vega.  
Tori Vega: Damn.

5:52pm  
_Trina Vega: Ew. Jade and Tori are making out in the living room!_  
_Mood: Disgusted._

Beck Oliver: That was quick.  
Tori Vega: TRINA!  
Jade West: Fish face!  
Cat Valentine: Yay, friends again!  
Andre Harris: Uh Cat, I think they're more than friends again...  
Cat Valentine: What?  
Andre Harris: Like girlfriend and girlfriend...  
Trina Vega: Hey! I don't have a fish face!  
Jade West: Oh but you do.  
Tori Vega: Jade, don't be mean to my sister!  
Jade West: Whatev.

6:37pm  
_Tori Vega: Who knew that Jade is a secret cuddler._  
_Mood: Loved up._

Jade West: Seriously Vega!  
Tori Vega: What? It's cute.  
Jade West: NEVER describe me a cute.  
Cat Valentine: Jade loves cuddles!  
Jade West: CAT!  
Tori Vega: I didn't, I said that you being a cuddler is cute :)  
Beck Oliver: You never cuddled me..  
Jade West: Oh can it Oliver!

/

**Sorry this was rushed so it may not be as good as expected.**

**Leave me ideas for U please!**

**And follow me on tumblr (elizabethsegans) and twitter (elizabethegans) please!**

**-Georgia**


	21. U

Omg I've passed 100 reviews with over 20 favs, over 50 follows and over 23k hits! Thank you so so so much, you don't know how much this means to me!

This one is in text format all the way through. The name before the message is who sent that message.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Remember there's only 5 letters left so you quiet readers, get your suggestions sent in!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, if I did it wouldn't be finishing tomorrow.

/

(Yo)U're Mine

Jadelyn: Vega, where the hell are you?  
Vega: out.  
Jadelyn: with?  
Vega: with Josh.  
Jadelyn: WHAT! What are you doing with him?!  
Vega: calm down Jade! We're just working on a project.  
Jadelyn: where are you? I'm getting you in an hour.  
Vega: Nozu but you don't need to pick me up.  
Jadelyn: I'm picking you up.  
Vega: kay, love ya.  
Jadelyn: whatever, just remember that your mine.

...

Jadelyn: I'll be at yours in 10.  
Vega: what, why?  
Jadelyn: I'm taking you out.  
Vega: but I told you that I'm grounded.  
Jadelyn: so.  
Vega: Jade, I'm not sneaking out of the house!  
Jadelyn: please.  
Vega: no.  
Jadelyn: please.  
Vega: no.  
Jadelyn: I love you?  
Vega: fine.  
Jadelyn: good, you're definitely my girl Tor.

...

Jadelyn: get me coffee on your way to school.  
Vega: what's the magic word?  
Jadelyn: now.  
Vega: no.  
Jadelyn: please?  
Vega: black with 2 sugars?  
Jadelyn: thanks Vega.  
Vega: you're just lucky that I love you.  
Jadelyn: yeah yeah, you're mine. Don't forget it.

...

Jadelyn: who's that?  
Vega: who?  
Jadelyn: that guy.  
Vega: Mark from my vocals class.  
Jadelyn: stay away from him.  
Vega: what? No!  
Jadelyn: Vega.  
Vega: what do you have against him?  
Jadelyn: he was flirting with you.  
Vega: seriously.  
Jadelyn: yes. Ur mine, everyone should know that.  
Vega: aw Jadey!  
Jadelyn: don't call me that.  
Vega: whatever you say...Jadey.  
Jadelyn: VEGA!

...

Little Red: Jade's looking for you :D  
Tori: why, what does she want? :{D  
Little Red: idk, she wouldn't say. oh a moustache face! :{D  
Tori: did she look happy? :{)  
Little Red: no :(

Jadelyn: Vega, get your ass to the black box.  
Vega: are you going to kill me?  
Jadelyn: ...maybe.  
Jadelyn: Vega, don't ignore me.  
Jadelyn: Vega?  
Jadelyn: Tori?  
Jadelyn: babe, please :(  
Vega: aw, you're so cute :{D  
Jadelyn: NO!  
Vega: sorry :( I'll be there in 5.

...

Vega: nice ass.  
Jadelyn: ;)  
Vega: were they new jeans?  
Jadelyn: yes, you were there when I bought them!  
Vega: was I? When?  
Jadelyn: yesterday...  
Vega: oh. I think I was...distracted when you were getting them ;{D  
Jadelyn: what did I tell you about those moustache faces!  
Vega: you know you love it ;)  
Jadelyn: are you home?  
Vega: yes, the parents are on a business trip and Trina is out on a "date" :{)  
Jadelyn: I'll be bringing my ass round in 10.  
Vega: don't forget the stuff ;)  
Jadelyn: I won't.  
Vega: I love you baby xo  
Jadelyn: *rolls eyes* I love you too Tor.

...

Jadey: have you seen Tori?  
Kitten: closet :):):)  
Jadey: thanks.  
Kitten: you're welcome Jadey! :):):)  
Jadey: that didn't require a response.

Vega: closet. now.  
Jadelyn: I like where this is going ;)  
Vega: you are so dirty minded!  
Jadelyn: so are you ;)  
Vega: I wasn't before I dated you.  
Jadelyn: you're my girl now Vega, dirty mind comes with me ;)  
Vega: just get to the closet Jade.  
Jadelyn: on my way sexy lady ;)

...

Vega: ur mine, dnt 4get it.  
Jadelyn: and in english that is...?  
Vega: *rolls eyes* you're mine, don't forget it.  
Jadelyn: *whistles* when did Vega get so possessive? ;)  
Vega: I'm always possessive, you just don't know it. Beside, you're the possessive one in our relationship!  
Jadelyn: WHAT?! No I am not! I am not possessive of you!  
Vega: sure you're not Jadey ;)  
Jadelyn: don't call me that! And I'm not possessive!  
Vega: Jadelyn, you don't like it when I talk to someone you don't know!  
Jadelyn: well it's not my fault that people don't know you're taken.  
Vega: babe, you know I'm yours.  
Jadelyn: I know, and you're mine :)  
Vega: woah, did you just use a smiley face?!  
Jadelyn: *rolls eyes* shut it Vega.  
Vega: make me ;)  
Jadelyn: oh I'll make you shut it!  
Vega: can't wait ;)

/

What did you think? Please leave some feedback, it helps me with my writing. Also leave some suggestions for V.

Q: how many of you guys will be sobbing tomorrow night? I know I will be!

- Georgia


	22. V

Okay so this idea came to me quite quickly, and late at night I must say! It's 11pm as I'm writing this and I've got college tomorrow! Btw for frustrated, when I'm walking about the locker it's one with a key not the dial ones from the actual show. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Dan "The Troll" Schneider and Nickelodeon does.

/

Vega

*Teasing*

"Hey Tor," Jade greets, walking into said girls bedroom.

Tori gasps and quickly shoves something behind her pillow.

"Uh hey Jade."

"What was that?"

Tori fakes confusion, "what was what?"

Jade just rolls her eyes and plops onto Tori's bed, "what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Tori exclaims.

"Sure," Jade quips, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend to which Tori eagerly kisses back.

With Tori distracted, Jade takes this opportunity to grab the item from behind the pillow.

Jade pulls away from the kiss to find it's a book. Tori's diary to be exact.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Jade smirks.

Tori's eyes widen, "No! Jade! Give it back!"

Jade scoffs and opens the book to which Tori slams her hand on it, preventing Jade from reading anything.

"Please," Tori begs.

Jade giggles and teases her, "does Vega have a special book that she doesn't want her Jadey to look at?"

Tori scowls.

"Does wittle Vega not want me to wead her spewcial booky?"

"Does baby Vega want her spewcial diarwy back?"

"Does-"

Jade's teasing is cut short when Tori's lips are forced onto the pale girls'.

Jade quickly responds, swiping her tongue on Tori's bottom lip requesting entrance.

Tori denies it and pulls away from the kiss.

"What-"

"Give it back."

"No," Jade retorts.

"Okay then, you may as well leave because you're not getting any tonight," Tori states.

Jade's jaw drops.

...

*Angry*

"VEGA!"

Jade forces the doors open as she walks through the hallways of Hollywood Arts.

Tori's head shoots up and she peaks her head out of her locker to see Jade, and angry Jade, approaching her at a rapid speed.

"VEGA," Jade snarls.

"Uh, hey Jade," Tori stutters.

"What was that?!"

Tori shakes off the fear and retorts, "what was what for?"

Jade glares at her, "don't play dumb Vega. You know what I'm talking about."

The bell rings signalling lesson.

Tori sighs in relief, "I'll see you after class."

She kisses Jade cheek and heads in the direction of the black box theatre.

Jade feels herself zone out but quickly realises what just happened.

"VEGA!"

...

*Frustrated*

The latch falls into its original place to which Jade responds with a loud sigh.

The pin is stuck in to the lock once again and it jiggled about causing a loud rattling noise.

Several tries later, the lock still isn't open. Jade checks her phone to see it is 9:54am which means lesson will be finished soon.

Jade sighs and tries again but fails.

"Damn you Vega."

The latch moves but as Jade goes to open the door, it falls again.

"Oh Vega," Jade hisses frustratingly.

Jade rests her head on the locker and begins to bang her fist on the locker beside it whilst muttering to her self.

"Vega, damn you Tori Vega," Jade frustratingly mutters.

Jade sighs deeply, grabs her bag along with the small gift bag and trudges towards her own locker still cursing Vega under her breath.

...

*Loving*

"Jadey," Tori exclaims, approching the gangs usual table.

She wraps her arms around Jade's waist from behind and kisses her cheek.

"How many times have I said not to call me that?!"

"I dunno, like a billion times," Tori sighs letting go of Jade to sit in her own seat.

"I didn't say you could let go," Jade murmers, grabbing Tori's waist to drag her onto her lap.

Tori giggles but complies, moving her lunch over to in front of her new position. She laces her right fingers with Jade's left fingers on her lap, stroking the pale girls hand with the pad of her thumb.

Tori grabs a fork and starts eating her salad whilst Jade just watches her.

Feeling Jade's gaze on her, Tori glances back and speaks, "what?"

Jade shakes her head, "nothing."

Tori raises an eyebrow.

"You're adorable," Jade mutters.

Tori blushes, "thanks Jadey."

Jade scowls at the name but quickly lets it slide. She leans over and pecks Tori's nose.

"You're amazing Vega," Jade murmurs lovingly.

"You're pretty amazing yourself Jadey," Tori giggles, blushing once again.

"Oh so you think I'm pretty AND amazing," Jade winks.

Tori giggles and shoves Jade in the arm, "shush you."

...

*Desperate*

"Please Vega!"

"I said no Jade."

"But-" "No."

Jade huffs and plops onto the Vega's couch, her bottom lip sticking out.

Tori looks at her, her face immediately softening, "babe I said no, don't start with the puppy dog eyes."

Jade blinks and the tears begin to well up in her eyes.

Tori gasps, her eyes widening, "Jadey, please don't cry."

She sits herself on the girls lap, an arm around her upper back with a hand entwining through her black and blue locks.

"Baby, you know I don't want to go," Tori murmurs.

Jade sniffles.

"Please Vega," she asks desperately.

"I'm begging you, something which I NEVER do, I'm seriously begging you Vega," Jade states, her desperateness clear in her voice.

Tori sighs, "fine we'll go."

Jade grins, her tears gone and voice back to normal.

"Great, it opens at 10pm so I'll pick you up at 9."

Tori stares at her in disbelief, getting up from Jade's lap.

"But- what- wait- you tricked me!"

Jade rolls her eyes, "and the pin drops."

...

*Sincere*

Jade creeps up behind Tori, whom is rooting through her locker, and wraps her arms around her waist causing the latina to jump.

She turns in Jade's arms to slap her in the shoulder before pecking her lips.

"So Vega, you free tonight?"

"Uh yeah, I think so. Why, what do you have planned?"

"You. Me. Nozu." Jade says simply.

Tori grins, "I'll be there."

Jade shakes her head, "nuh uh, I'm picking you up at 7."

"Okay, can't wait!"

The bell rings, snapping the girls out of their silent gaze.

Jade leans forwards and kisses Tori softly, "I love you Tori."

Tori sincerely smiles, "I love you too Jade."

/

So what did you guys think?

Please leave ideas for W!

- Georgia


	23. W

Okay so I am so sorry for not getting this up sooner but I've been so busy with college! I guess you could say this is a sequel to 'Vega'.

Anyway here it is, enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I did own Victorious, Liz and her boobs would be mine.

/

West

*Teasing*

"Tor, hurry up!"

Tori rolls her eyes, "excited West?"

Jade sighs, "don't call me that."

"Why? Is my baby West excited? Does big bad West want to see me in my 'outfit'?" Tori giggles as she finished tying the buckle on her black heels.

Jade focuses her attention on her phone, now bored of waiting for her girlfriend.

Her head snaps up when she hears heels clicking against the wooden floorboards.

"Like what you see?"

Jade's nods her head slowly, her jaw still hanging.

Tori strolls over, places a finger under her jaw to push it closed.

"C'mon West, time to play."

...

*Angry*

"JADE!"

"Shit."

"JADELYN WEST GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Jade's loud combat boots stomp through the corridor and up the stairs.

Tori's light footsteps can be heard going in the same direction as the goth.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU WEST!"

"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST," Jade shouts teasingly which only riles Tori up.

Tori's footsteps become more rapid as she catches up with Jade.

"WEST," Tori growls when she eventually grabs Jade.

Jade just smirks and rests her boot clad foot against the wall she is being held against.

...

*Frustrated*

The doorbell continually rings.

"TORI GET THE DANG DOOR," Trina shouts from the couch.

"Yes because I'm closer aren't I," Tori responds from her bedroom.

Tori hurries down the stairs as the person starts to bang on the door.

She swings the door open and Jade hurries in and rushes up to her bedroom.

"Would you like to come in?" Tori says sarcastically to herself before shutting the door and rushing upstairs.

"Jade, what's-"

Tori is cut off by Jade kissing her. She shortly kisses back but not for long.

Tori pulls back far enough to allow her to speak, "Jade what's-"

Jade kisses her again, pushing her against a wall; which one, Tori isn't sure.

Tori grabs the side of Jade's face to which Jade reacts by kissing harder. She eventually manages to pry Jade's lips of hers.

"Babe, are you-"

Jade leans in to kiss her again but this time Tori turns her head so Jade's lips touches her cheek instead.

"WEST!"

"WHAT?!"

"Babe, tell me."

"Nothing happened, can I not come and visit my girlfriend?!"

"WEST! TELL ME!"

Jade groans, "I hate how you do this to me."

...

*Loving*

"Vega."

"West."

Jade drops her bag on the floor, sitting on the bench beside Tori.

Jade dumps ketchup all over the bun and takes out the pickles before digging into her burger.

Tori rests her head on Jade's shoulder. Jade moves her shoulder causing Tori's head to fall off.

"Babe!"

"Don't."

"But-"

"No."

"Jadey-"

"Don't you dare."

"But baby," Tori looks at Jade, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Tor.."

"I love you West."

"I love you too Vega."

...

*Desperate*

"What?"

"What?"

"Vega, what the hell do you want?!"

"Jadey-" Tori starts but is shortly cut off by Jade.

"No."

"But you don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Fine, I'll pretend to be interesting. Yes Tori, what can I do for you oh darling girlfriend?"

Tori giggles, "well, I could you-"

"No."

Tori glares at her. Jade mocks a scared face.

"Jade will you please read my script for my script writing class?"

Jade rolls her eyes, opens her locker to shove some unwanted textbooks in.

"Please Jadey."

"Babe, please!"

"C'mon West!"

"You know you want to."

"West," Tori whines.

"Fine, you're the best script writer in the whole school, please help me."

Jade smirks, "I would've read it anyway but thanks for the compliment.

Jade takes the script from Tori's hand, pecks her lips and leaves for class.

...

*Sincere*

"You know I love you, West."

"I love you too Vega."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Stop calling me 'Jadey' and I will."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Then get used to it Vega."

"You're cute Jadey."

"No."

"Jadelyn."

"Victoria."

"West."

"Vega."

"Babe."

"Vega."

"Seriously Jade!"

"Seriously Vega."

"Love ya."

"Eugh."

"What?!"

"Love ya."

"Don't mock me!"

"Don't mock me."

"Hate you."

"Love you too Vega."

"I love you West."

Jade pecks Tori's lips, "I love you Tor."

/

I literally did whatever came to mind so I apologise if they don't fit the word/emotion that they're supposed to.

And other news; holy shit 110 reviews, 23 faves, 62 follows and 27+ hits! Oh my god, your guys are amazing! Thank you so much!

Also, who saw the selfie pic Liz posted on instagram? How stunning does she look?!

-Georgia


	24. X

Hey guys, i am so sorry for the delay but i finally found time to write this chapter.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i don't own Victorious.

/

X-Ray

"Shit," Jade mutters.

"Babe, are you okay?"

Jade stays quiet.

"Babe?"

"Jadelyn!"

Jade rolls her eyes and responds, "WHAT?"

"Are you okay?"

Jade hears Tori's voice getting closer.

"Babe, are you- Jade what happened?!"

"I fell," Jade replies lamely.

Tori looks up at the small opening in the ceiling and back to Jade.

"You fell?"

Jade just nods her head.

"11 feet?"

Jade nods again.

Tori sighs and approaches the girl on the floor. She glances at her leg and winces at the visible bone.

"I'll phone an ambulance."

Jade's eyes widen, "no!"

Tori ignores her, fishing her phone from her pocket and dialling 911.

"Hello? ... Hi, yes I need an ambulance ... My girlfriend ... Yeah she fell about 11ft ... She doesn't seem to be in pain ... No i can see some bone sticking out of her leg ... I'm Tori Vega ... Jade West ... Yep that's the place ... Thank you so much, bye."

"Ambulance is on its way babe," Tori tells the pale goth before kissing her forehead.

"Hate you," Jade murmurs.

"Love you too Jadey."

...

"NO! GET OFF ME!"

Tori sighs before enlacing her fingers with Jade's, "babe, they need to take an x-ray of your leg."

"It's clearly broken, can't you numbskulls see that?!"

Tori rolls her eyes, one handedly massaging her temples.

She presses her lips against Jade's, her body now numb so the nurses are able to x-ray in peace.

Jade pulls away, her lips heading straight to Tori's neck. Tori moans quietly before moving out of Jade's grasp.

"Babe," Jade whines.

"You're done Jade. Thanks Tori," the nurses voice, leaving the room with the x-rays.

"Wait- what- did you do that on purpose?!"

Tori nods her head meekly.

"Wow, i really have affected you!"

Tori just giggles, helping the dark haired girl into the wheelchair.

"... Can we do it again?"

...

"Okay so i've just analysed the x-rays and your leg is indeed broken-"

"No shit sherlock," Jade mutters.

Tori hits her lightly, motioning for the doctor to continue.

"- As i was saying, your leg is broken so i will need to put it in a cast. You will have it on for 6 weeks, come back for a review and we'll decide if you need it on longer."

Tori nods her head, "thanks Doc."

"Remember, no physical activity and you must use either crutches or a wheelchair to get around."

Jade sighs, "fine- wait, what do you mean no physical activity?!"

"I mean, no physical activity. It could make the damage worse."

Jade groans, "nice going Vega."

"Wha- it's not my fault," Tori gasps.

Jade glares at her girlfriend.

Tori rolls her eyes and thanks the doctor.

The doctor nods his head curtly, leaving the cubical.

"Well what am i supposed to do for 6 weeks?!"

"Oh come on babe, you'll survive."

Jade raises her pierced brow, "it's not just me that it affects."

"Yes it is, i am still able to take care of myself," Tori states.

"So i'm going to basically be on a no sex ban for 6 weeks?! Babe, you can't do that to me!"

"It's not me who said it, it's the doctor!"

"But you are going to be looking after me," Jade smirks.

"Oh my god," Tori moans.

"Oh i cannot wait, i'm going to have so much fun with you!"

"Not sexually," Tori mutters

Jade just glares at her.

/

Sorry this wasn't my best but i hope you guys enjoyed it nevertheless.

Please review with ideas for 'Y'!

-georgia


	25. Y

Hey guys,  
So I finally got inspiration to write this chapter. It's based off Victori-YES. It is set into the future so I apologise if they seem a bit OOC. Also it is quite sexual near the end so if you don't like, skip that part. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: if I owned Victorious it would still be running now.

* * *

Yes

"Jadey, I'm bored," Tori whines.

"Sure whatever," Jade responds, eyes glued to the TV where The Scissoring is playing.

Tori lightly slaps Jade, "babe!"

"No."

"I didn't ask you anything."

"You want to play a game of some sort don't you?" Jade asks, eyes automatically rolling.

Tori's mouth opens and closed repeatedly like a fish, "n-no."

"Fine, yes." Tori huffs.

Jade rolls her eyes once again and pauses the movie, turning to face her girlfriend.

"What?"

"I'm bored," Tori whines.

"I know!"

"Don't be mean," Tori pouts.

"I'm not being mean! You wanted to play a game, not me," Jade shoots.

Tori just continues to pout.

"How about we have-"

Tori stops Jade short, "no way, there is no way I'm having a bet with you."

"You stopped me from watching my movie so I'm picking the game!"

Tori huffs and sighs, "fine, what's the bet?"

Jade grins, "I bet you can't go a whole day saying 'yes' to my every demand."

Tori gasps, "I can too!"

Jade chuckles, "oh really, then it's on. If you refuse my demand before midnight tonight then you have to be my slave for a whole month."

"But what if I win?"

Jade snorts, "yeah like that'll happen, but if it does then I'll be your slave."

"Oh you're on West," Tori declares shaking her girlfriends hand.

"Great, first get me coffee and be quiet whilst I watch my movie," Jade smirks stretching out on the couch.

"Okay," Tori sighs.

Before Tori can leave, Jade coughs.

"Yes?"

"You must call me master," Jade smirks.

Tori narrows her eyes, "okay ... master."

"Now go," Jade shoos Tori away.

Tori glances at the clock to see it flashing 23:49. She sighs in relief, muttering to herself, "only ten minutes left."

Jade had made Tori run around after her all day; with, surprisingly, no sexual requests.

"TORI!"

Tori growls and jogs up the stairs to the room which they share.

"Yes mas-"

Tori stops speaking when her eyes lay on a half naked Jade in a towel which only just covering her female parts.

Tori coughs and regains her concious, "yes master."

"Tor, my eyes are up here," Jade smirks.

Tori drags her eyes from Jade's breasts to her lips and then to her eyes.

"I need help with something," Jade states as she saunders over to the frozen girl.

"What do you need help with?"

Jade's fingers reach up to where the towel is tucked in, loosening it so that the material falls to the floor, exposing her pale skin.

Tori's eyes widen.

She licks her lips as her eyes flicker all over the newly reviled body.

Jade moves closer to Tori, pressing her damp skin against the latina's covered body, leaning to whisper into her ear.

"I have a problem, I think you should check it out."

"What seems to be the problem master?" Tori's voice turns hoarse as her throat becomes dry.

"I feel tingly down here," Jade whispers as she grabs Tori's hand, moving it towards her inner thigh.

"It does feel warm master, are you sure it's not a fever?"

"Oh I know it's not a fever," Jade murmurs, her teeth tugging on Tori's ear.

"Will you help me fix it?"

Tori's eyes flicker up to Jade's. She gulps and nods her head.

"Fix it baby," Jade whispers, her lips attacking her girlfriend's tan neck.

Tori hesitates before her eyes flicker to the bedside clock. The numbers change to display 00:02.

Tori smirks, leaning in towards Jade, pecking her lips and murmurs, "you lost baby."

She slips out of Jade's embrace and plops down onto the bed.

Jade turns around, her jaw tightening.

"What?!"

"It's after midnight, you lost the bet."

"Shit," Jade mutters.

"But don't worry baby, I'll go easy on you," Tori smirks.

She gets off the bed and wraps her arms around Jade's neck.

"I hear you have a problem master. Shall I fix it for you?"

Tori pecks Jade's lips, trailing her arms down the naked body until she feels the heat.

Jade gasps, only just managing to whisper one last word.

"Yes."

* * *

So what did you think?

Please leave suggestions for Z!

-Georgia


	26. Z

Hey guys,

Apologies for not getting this up sooner but I have been, and still am, obsessed with Liz's demo "Bam Bam Bam." So I've literally spent the last 3-4 days listening to it on repeat. Anyway, on to the fic.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, if I did it would still be running now and Jori would be canon.

* * *

Zzz

- Tori -

"Oh my god I am beat," Tori exclaims, throwing herself onto the double bed.

"You didn't have to eat the whole buffet Tor, I told you it would wear you out. So now, no sexy times for you," Jade says, smirking when her wifes head pops up.

"No sexy time?" Tori asks with a pout.

"No sexy time. I'm not having a repeat of last time," Jade says, shivering at the memory.

"Yeah, that wasn't pleasant," Tori murmurs.

Sighing, Jade walks over to their bed and strips down to just her bra and panties before sliding under the quilt.

"Babe, go close the curtains," Jade mutters.

Tori huffs, sliding off the bed to crawl over to the window and close the curtains. She then crawls over to their bed, dragging herself into it.

"You're not sleeping in your clothes," Jade murmurs, eyes still closed.

Tori chuckles, leaning over to peck her wife on the temple before stripping under the quilt.

Jade reaches over to the latina, pulling her into her body to spoon her; Jade being the big spoon of course.

After she feels Tori loosen up as she drifts off to sleep, Jade sits up slightly to look at her wife.

She strokes her hair a couple of times before murmuring, "you're so cute when you're sleeping."

Jade kisses Tori lightly on the cheek to which Tori responds with a small smile.

She settles back down in the bed, her right arm wrapping around her wife's waist and her eyes steadily droop.

- Jade -

Tori steps out of her convertible, opening the boot to grab her shopping bags before shutting it and locking the car.

She waddles over to the front door of her and Jade's house, knocking a few times before giving in when she notices her wife isn't going to answer.

Tori puts her bags on the floor, fishes into her bag to find her keys and unlocks the door. After she finally gets in with all her shopping, she slams the door shut and yells for Jade.

Upon hearing no response, she leaves the bags at the door and wonders off to Jade's study.

Reaching the oak door which leads to the well furnished study, she knocks lightly before poking her head in. Her eyebrows crinkle when she sees the dark haired girl isn't there.

She then walks up to their recording studio, hoping to find her there. No luck, Jade isn't there either. Tori sighs, heading to their room.

The latina opens the door to see her wife laying on the bed, facing her with her eyes shut. Tori let's out a quiet 'aw' as she walks over to lay down beside her.

The second that Tori cuddles up to Jade, she is pulled into a strong embrace. She smiles, kissing the pale girl's hair and rubs her side.

It's not long before Tori feels her eyes droop from watching her wife lovingly. Feeling defeated, she let's her eyes close as she snuggles further into Jade.

The room is silent apart from a quiet voice saying "I love you Jade" and the light snores from the goth.

* * *

What did you think for a last chapter?

This isn't going to be the end of my Jori writing. I have oneshots that weren't included in this to write and post so stick around for those.

And for the last time, please review.

-Georgia


End file.
